Mending a Broken Rainbow
by Mr.Wyrmthief
Summary: The sequel to Following a Rainbow has finally arrived! Read along as Rainbow's life is thrown into chaos, fighting off the magical forces that created her. Can Applejack save her filly friend from... herself? Read and find out!
1. Happily Ever After

Mending a Broken Rainbow- Chapter One- Happily Ever After

-Author Note-

This is a fanfiction for My Little Pony- Friendship is Magic. It is a romance story between Rainbow Dash and Applejac, and is sequel to my story 'Following a Rainbow'. If you have not read the prequel, please go do so now before beginning this story. The link to 'Following a Rainbow- Chapter One' can be found on my home page! Otherwise; enjoy!

-End Note-

It was a perfect day in Ponyville. The sky; a vibrant ocean blue, free of any clouds. The air; crisp and full of excitement. The grass; the same shade of lush green no matter what side of the road you were on. In light of the recent events that had taken place in their lives, Applejack and Rainbow were more than happy to take the day off, and to spend it together.

"So, Dashie," Applejack spoke, having to raise her voice to be heard above the busy chatter of Sugarcube corner. The store was filled with ponies, young and old, searching for sugary treats to enjoy in the sunny morning. AJ herself sat across from Rainbow at a corner table, both of them working through one of Pinkie's specialty cupcakes. "Is there anything in particular that you had in mind for today?"

Dash, caught in the middle of a large bite, simply smiled and shook her head.

"You don't?" Applejack questioned.

For a moment Rainbow did not answer, chewing furiously in an attempt to clear her mouth. When she finally spoke, it was not exactly what Applejack wanted to hear. Giving her filly-friend a large grin, Rainbow announced, "Nope! I just figured we'd figure that out once we had desert!"

"Ah see..." Applejack said, smiling at Rainbow Dash. "Well, knowin' you, it'll take all day to make a plan! We could be here for hours, waitin' for ya to decide on what to do!"

The look of shock on Rainbow Dash's face immediately told Applejack that she had won. Now there was no chance that Rainbow would take any longer than-

"Ten seconds flat!" Rainbow shouted, hitting the table and gathering many odd gazes from the ponies in the shop. "I can figure out a plan in ten seconds flat, and it will be amazing!"

"Really?" Applejack spoke, smiling happily and crossing her arms on top of the table. "Prove it."

Applejack watched happily as Rainbow Dash began to panic, the Pegasus's eyes darting around the shop frantically, in search of something- anything to spark an idea. The longer she took, the more frightened she became.

"Almost outta time, Sugarcube!" Applejack laughed, before beginning a countdown. "Three, Two, O-"

"The park!" Rainbow practically screamed, locking eyes with Applejack. "We can, uh, go to the park and, uh, go cloud watching!"

The park. That was Rainbow's brilliant idea. For a moment Applejack wanted to burst out laughing, and to draw attention to how generic an idea it was, but starring into Rainbow Dash's worried eyes, she couldn't bring herself to do it. After all, it wasn't like Rainbow's forgetfulness was causing any harm.

"Ah'lright, Rainbow," AJ spoke, pushing herself away from the table and beginning to make her way towards the exit. Behind her, Applejack could hear Rainbow Dash give a heavy sigh, as if a great load had been lifted from her shoulders. "Now c'mon, there's a store Ah'd like to check out on our way to the park."

The cyan Pegasus, her interests peaked, speedily flew to Applejack, landing beside the orange pony just as she made her way outside into the relaxing sunlight. Dropping a wing lazily across AJ's back, Rainbow spoke. "What kinda shop? Do they sell farm stuff or something?"

"Farm stuff?" Applejack laughed, casting a wayward glance at her partner, then continued. "No, Rainbow, they do not sell farm stuff."

"Oh. Then what do they sell?"

"Antiques."

At this, Rainbow began laughing loudly, having to fight herself to pause long enough to speak. "Antiques? Are you serious? Applejack, I never would have pegged you as the antique collecting sort!"

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up." Applejack spoke, beginning to trot a little faster, forcing Rainbow to keep up. "It's a new shop in town, and Ah simply wanna check it out."

Taking a sharp left turn, Applejack and Rainbow found themselves face to face with the new store. It was not the biggest store, but it was not small either. The building was bronze in color, as fitted an antique shop, and boasted a large orange sign that read 'Ralph's Antiques'. The store's front windows were large, one on either side of the entrance, and through the glass all kinds of nick knacks and strange figurines could be seen.

"Wow," Rainbow spoke, her eyes exploring the left window's selection. "Maybe this place isn't as lame as I thought it was."

Applejack, pleased by Rainbow's reaction, began to trot forward towards the building. Rainbow Dash followed closely behind. Upon opening the door, Applejack was greeted by a white unicorn stallion; a wide pearly smile filling his face.

"Welcome to Ralph's Antique store!" The unicorn spoke happily, then swiftly moved to the side to allow Applejack entrance to the store. "That is to say, of course, my antique store!"

"Well, thank ya kindly partner!" Applejack spoke, passing by the stallion and walking into the store. The building was filled with shelves, and each shelve stocked full of merchandise. Somehow, despite the store being new, it seemed as if a thin layer of dust had already settled around the old treasures. "This is a mighty fine store ya have here."

Shouting a quick 'thank you' over his shoulder, Ralph turned and made his way to another customer in the store, offering his aid in their shopping. Applejack was impressed. Sure, most of the shops in Ponyville were friendly and all, but not this friendly! That is, with the exception of Roseluck's flower shop, where the cheery owner would be singing and dancing whilst she worked.

"Wait up, AJ!" Rainbow spoke, running into the store after her filly-friend. Flashing Applejack a quick smile, the Pegasus began to quickly sweep around the store with her eyes. Happily, she began to browse the many aisles, Applejack following contemptibly.

"Ya know, Ah only wanted to take a quick peak!" Applejack spoke, laughing lightly at Rainbow's excitement as she looked each individual item up and down, several times. "If you're ready to go, then Ah'm-"

"No!" Rainbow spun in place, her eyes wide and desperate. "Please, can't we stay just a little longer? I'm... Looking for something..."

"Something?"

"Yeah, well," Rainbow spoke, giggling at herself and the strangeness of her request. "I'm kinda looking for a replica of the statue, from Daring Doo and the Forest of Landlorian! It's kinda like a giant snake, sitting on a gorilla, who has emerald green eyes!"

Applejack's loud laughter quickly gathered many eyes, and she swiftly quieted herself, a red blush forming at all of the attention. Finally catching her breath, the farm pony sighed, and spoke. "Fine. Ah'll help ya find that statue of yours. I'll check the left side of the shop, you check the other side."

AJ was surprised by a quick kiss, before Rainbow darted away to the opposite side of the shop. Turning towards her area, the orange pony caught the eye of the storekeeper. There was no happiness in his eyes, the warm feeling replaced by... Hate? Before Applejack had time to identify the stare, it disappeared, the stallion turning and smiling to another guest. She must have imagined it.

Casting the strange stare from her mind, Applejack began her search. Walking alongside the first row of shelves, she was surprised by the strange things that found home there. Small figurines of every kind, unicorns, earth ponies, and Pegasus alike. A small figurine of Princess Celestia, casting away the vicious Nightmare Moon. A large stone, shaped like the moon and with bright flames painted across it. That's when Applejack came to a realization that began to frighten her.

Ralph was not just some friendly shop pony. He was one of the few ponies who would never accept the new views of Equestria. He still recognized the friendly Princess Luna as a tyrant of the night, and most likely would go out of his way to demoralize and hate any zebra folk he ran into. However, that was not what worried the farm pony. No. What worried her was the stare he had given upon seeing the two mares kiss.

Quickly, Applejack turned from her search, and began searching for Rainbow amongst the antiques. Even without looking directly at the stallion, Applejack could feel the hateful stare of a certain unicorn.

"Rainbow!" Applejack called out through the shop, in a vain attempt at keeping her voice calm and mellow. By the third time AJ called the name, the farm pony's voice was filled with fear. Making a quick turn around the next shelf, she saw her filly-friend. Rushing towards the cyan mare, Applejack spoke in a hushed voice. "Rainbow, we have to leave, now!"

Rainbow Dash turned, smiling widely. In her hands rested her quarry, and AJ was sure that the Pegasus had ignored her previous statement.

"I found it!" Rainbow cooed, planting another kiss against Applejack's cheek. "I can't believe I actually found it!"

"Rainbow, we-" Applejack began to speak but was cut short by the excited Pegasus pulling her towards the counter.

Before AJ could could respond they were standing before the store's owner. AJ wasn't sure when it happened, but Rainbow's wing had found a place for itself across Applejack's back. Rainbow was completely oblivious to Ralph's scornful expression.

"Hi, I'd like to purchase this item, please!" Rainbow spoke happily, dropping the prized treasure onto the counter. Then, raising her eyes to those of the stallion, she finally caught wind of the situation. "Umm, is something wrong?"

"Get out."

Ralph's words were strict. They were not forgiving, nor were they arguable. Rainbow reacted as if she'd been hit by a brick, her footing faltering, causing the confused Pegasus to stumble back before finding her footing. A quick glance to Applejack only enforced her confusion, AJ glaring angrily at the store manager.

"B-but-" Rainbow stammered.

"But nothing," Ralph spoke monotonously, turning his gaze to a large vase beside him and using his magic to polish the thing. "I don't accept your kind here."

"My kind?" Rainbow questioned. A quick glance around the store revealed several more Pegasus , shopping happily.

"C'mon Sugarcube," Applejack spoke, attempting to pull Rainbow Dash out of the store. However, Rainbow did not want to go. She wanted the statue. "We should just get out of here."

"That's right, listen to your little 'filly-friend'," Ralph spoke, putting a sour tone on his words. "Just leave, and never come back."

And then it finally hit Rainbow. The reason for the stallion's cruelty, and the reason she would be un-able to get her prized statue. Rainbow paused, diverting her stare from the store keeper and back to Applejack; the other mare's eyes pleading for Rainbow to listen; to ignore. But no, she couldn't do that, now could she. Turning back to Ralph, Rainbow prepared herself for a heated argument. All around, the other shoppers had noticed the fight beginning, and had gathered to watch.

"What the hay is wrong with you!" Rainbow screamed, knocking the mellow expression from Ralph's face and forcing the stallion to raise his brow in surprise. "What is your problem with one mare loving another? Were you bucked in the head or something?"

Immediately Ralph regained his composure, arching his back into a proud, fighting stance. "It is you who has gone mad, you silly filly! Your love is a crime against nature itself, just like that disgusting 'princess of the moon'! Your filth is ruining this town, and I will stand for it no longer!"

Rainbow began to shake in anger, her feathers standing on end. Placing a threatening hoof forward, she continued her verbal assault. "You take that back right now!"

"Or what." Ralph spoke not a question, but a challenge.

"Or... Or..." Rainbow stammered. She was too enthralled in her thoughts to notice the shelves in the store beginning to shake, or the strange rainbow mist forming around the vase atop the counter.

"Rainbow, please!" Applejack threw her hooves around Rainbow's body. The Rainbow glow continued to grow.

Suddenly, the vase exploded.

The store erupted into an uproar. Ponies screamed, as antiques fell from the shelves and shattered at their feet. Ralph erupted into anger. "What the buck did you do!"

"Me?" Rainbow laughed. "You're the one with the horn! I'm a Pegasus, not a unicorn!"

"But-" Ralph paused, his veins pulsing heavily in his neck. Rainbow was right. She did not have a horn, nor any magical abilities... Right?

Before the stallion had time to further his argument, Applejack had already begun to flee the scene, a very confused Rainbow Dash being dragged behind her.

-Author's Note-

Well, there ya go! A few things; I am still going to be writing a story from Luna's P.O.V., as well as this one. And, I have decided that the 'Apples and Rainbows' trilogy will be just that- a trilogy! I hope you enjoy the rest of part two, Mending a Broken Rainbow. On another note, I love criticism! It makes my world go round, and encourages me to write more, and faster! However, a complement goes a long way too ;) For those of you interested in why I write... check out my profile at

malikvamp(dot)deviantart(dot)com and look at the posting, My dream. Thank you all! Anyways, I hope you have enjoyed, and I'll be back soon with chapter two!

-End Note


	2. Chapter 2

Mending a Broken Rainbow- Chapter Two-

Side by side, Applejack and Rainbow ran. Street after street they ran, their lungs beating angrily In their chests and thoughts roaming freely. What had happened? Why? How? After several minutes of running, the two mares finally began to slow, pulling to a stop near Ponyville Square. As always, it was bustling with excitement.

"What the hay was that!" Applejack coughed as she regained her breath, turning to Rainbow with a fearful expression.

Rainbow mimicked AJ's attempt at regular breathing as she spoke. "How should I know? That guy was crazy!" Applejack's gaze quickly became inquisitive as Rainbow continued. "He started trashing his own store just to scare us off!"

Many voices filled Ponyville Square, and to the surprise of Applejack, it seemed as if no pony was paying attention to their conversation. The sun rested high in the sky, warmly boasting that it was nearly mid-day. AJ concentrated several moments on what she wanted to say, before she said it.

"Ah don't think that's what happened, Sugarcube,

" Applejack spoke softly, attempting to not alarm the rainbow Pegasus. Taking in Rainbow's crooked brows, AJ continued. "Ah'm just sayin' that the magical aura wasn't white, like Ralph's shoulda been."

"Then what color was it?"

"Well darlin', Ah'm not implying nuthin', but..." Applejack slowly placed a comforting hoof on Rainbow Dash's shoulder. "the aura was Rainbow colored."

At first Applejack was expecting the Cyan Pegasus to freak out, or yell, or argue. She was expecting Rainbow Dash to fly away, calling AJ a liar and avoiding the situation all together. Instead, Rainbow simply froze, not even batting an eye lash. This worried Applejack even more.

"Now don't you fret about this, darlin'," The farm pony spoke comfortingly to her filly-friend, placing a quick kiss on Rainbow's cheek. "Ah don't know how to explain what happened, but let's try to forget about it and move on; enjoy the rest of our day together?"

Nodding slowly, the self-proclaimed fastest flyer in Equestria loosened her rigid stance, giving a weak smile before speaking. "Yeah, let's do that. I like that plan."

"That's the spirit!" Applejack maneuvered around Rainbow Dash, sneaking in underneath one of the Pegasus's wings. "Now then, where to?"

* * *

It took some time to get back to their usual, adventurous mood, but soon Applejack and Rainbow Dash were frolicking through the streets of Ponyville. After coming to the conclusion that the two mares no longer wished to spend the day worrying about running into another bigot like Ralph, they decided to make their way home towards Sweet Apple Acres.

"By golly is it nice out today," Applejack wiggled out from under Rainbow's wing, and into the warm rays of sunlight blanketing the town. "Don'tchia think Rainbow?"

"Yeah..." Rainbow's words were laced in anticipation. "Kinda makes you wanna run, doesn't it?"

"Like... A race?"

"Yeah, like a race."

"You're on."

The two friends quickly lined up next to each other, Sweet Apple Acres in their sights. They were on the boarder of Ponyville, and it was a straight road to the orchard. Locking eyes one last time, the two turned their sights to the goal at hoof.

"Three," Applejack placed one hoof back, preparing to take off.

"Two," the cyan Pegasus took in a deep breath.

"One," AJ's muscles tensed, prepared to give her all.

"Wait!" Rainbow cried, but AJ had already begun running. However, after a moment Applejack stopped, confused by what she had heard. Turning around, the farm pony spotted Rainbow Dash making her way towards a large poster, plastered onto the side of a household.

Quickly the orange earth pony turned, and redirected her run towards Rainbow Dash, slowing only once close enough to see the poster. The Wonderbolts. The poster was bright, advertising Equestria's greatest arial performers. In the center of the picture was the team's captain, a pegasus known as Spitfire. Inserted beside the Pegasus, in bright bold lightning letters, 'We want YOU to join the Wonderbolts!'

"H-hold on a second, AJ!" Rainbow whispered. "I just wanna check this out real fast."

"What is it? The Wonderbolts try outs?"

AJ awaited a reply, but received none. Instead, Rainbow remained transfixed on the poster, eyes scanning the thing left to right. Her usually lively magenta eyes were glassed over in thought, and Applejack knew exactly what the Pegasus was thinking.

"Rainbow?"

Suddenly Rainbow jerked back to reality, turning with confusion to Applejack. "Oh, hey! Sorry, what's up?"

"Ya still wanna try out, Don'tchia?" Applejack spoke, feebly attempting to hide her dis contempt.

"I... I'm not sure."

"But- but they turned you down, right?" Applejack pleaded. "They shot down your dreams, and they rejected you!"

"I just... Wasn't good enough."

"No! They weren't good enough!" Applejack spoke again, distraught as Rainbow's gaze returned to the poster. You're amazin', Dash, and you shouldn't let their opinions get to you! Not picking you for the team was their fault, not yours!"

"Well, maybe but..."

Suddenly the poster was gone from Rainbow Dash's sight as an orange farm pony moved between her and the thing. Rainbow locked eyes with the beautiful emeralds, and in them found her own angry expression reflected.

"What are you-"

"Arn't ya happy now, Dash?" Applejack spoke, tears heavy in her eyes and across her cheeks. "With me, and the orchard, and the freedom? You have a family that loves you and a home that welcomes ya each night.

Stepping aside to once again reveal the poster, Applejack continued. "Them? They are traveling performers; roamers. They are not a family. They have no home. They are chained by the media, and have no freedom!"

Despite Applejack's words, Rainbow's eyes remain transfixed upon the poster. The warm smile of a welcoming Spitfire. It was a smile that Rainbow had looked up to for as long as she could remember. It used to fill her heart with a reason to never give up, but now it brought with it only confusion. "But..."

"Please Rainbow, just come home?" Applejack pleaded again, placing a hoof on Rainbow's shoulder. "Forget about the Wonderbolts and come make a new dream, with me?"

"The Wonderbolts are my dream," the poster began to glow a faint rainbow glow as Rainbow spoke. "Why can I not have both?"

"No, you have to choose," Applejack spoke. "Ah'm sorry, but it's me, and Ponyville, and the orchard, or them."

Turning to the poster, AJ finally saw the glow that was forming.

"R-Rainbow, what's going on?"

Tears were streaming from a pair of once-beautiful magenta eyes, now tainted with fear and confusion. They ran across her cyan cheeks, and fell to the ground below in a steady Rhythm. Shakily, Rainbow slowly turned her attention once more to Applejack, looking for solace. But found none.

Instead, she saw the farm pony slowly backing away from the steadily growing glow around her filly-friend.

"Rainbow, please, calm down!" despite her fear of the strange magic, Applejack approached the Pegasus cautiously. "I'm here for you, I love you!"

In an attempt to calm down Rainbow Dash, Applejack extended a hoof to the mare, only to have it viciously swiped away. In the blink of an eye the Pegasus's wings shot out from her sides, extending to their full glory.

"No!" Rainbow fumbled away from Applejack. "Don't touch me! I... I need to choose!"

With a sudden jerk, Rainbow was rocketing into the sky above, a rainbow aura radiating around her.

"No! Rainbow!" It was too late. Rainbow Dash was but a dot on the horizon. "I... I'm sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

Mending a Broken Rainbow- Chapter Three-

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Rainbow yelled loudly as she glided through the warm, mid-day air. Rays of sun light beat down against her back, and from below drifted up the definite scent of Sweet Apple Acres. A pair of sad, watery magenta eyes furiously scanned the world below, looking, searching for- "There it is!"

Pulling in her wings, the Pegasus began to fall, air dancing through her mane as she plummeted downward then, at the last moment, her wings shot back out. Pulling to a stop in the blink of an eye, Rainbow found herself at the entrance to the infamous Cutie Mark Crusaders club house. It was the perfect place to have some time to herself, whilst it's usual occupants were out becoming 'cutie mark crusader hang gliders'. Quickly glancing around to ensure that no pony was around, the cyan Pegasus trotted inside.

"How exactly is the element of loyalty supposed to decide..." Rainbow fell in the centre of the club house, head in hooves and tears streaming down her checks. "Between being loyal to my dream, and being loyal to my love."

The glow that had surrounded Rainbow earlier was growing even stronger, filling the clubhouse with a bright glow.

"I can't give up on Applejack," Rainbow ranted aloud to herself. "I love her too much to just leave like that. I may even be dead right now, if she did not love me back! AJ has never given up on me; on pushing me forward!"

For some time the cyan Pegasus did not speak, simply weeping in confusion. The glow continued to grow stronger. However, before long, thoughts of her second option; her second loyalty; crept into her words.

"The Wonderbolts," the words tasted like bitter-sweet candy on her lips. "They have been my dream, my end goal, for as long as I can remember. I've wanted to fly, and preform with them for longer then I've been able to soar through the sky. They're the reason I fought for so long, and I could still have one more chance to fly by their sides..."

Suddenly the rainbow glow exploded in a bright light, blinding Rainbow Dash and forcing her eyes beneath her hooves. Then, as soon as it came, the light was gone.

"So..." Rainbow spoke, but it was not her. It was her voice, her words, but she had not spoken them. "What am I going to do?"

Looking up from her hooves, Rainbow saw before her... Herself. Two deep magenta eyes, staring back as if looking into a mirror. Before she knew what was going on, she spoke, and as she did so did the other Rainbow at the same time.

"I have to get back to Applejack!"

"I have to get to those tryouts!"

Again, the two stare at each other in confusion. Two Rainbows. Two separate loyalties.

"Hay, I've got an awesome idea!" One of the Rainbows jumped to her hooves, the other cowering away.

"And that is?"

"We go separate ways, achieve both of our dreams! Somehow we split in half, so why not use this to our advantage! From now on, you can be Dashie, and I'll be Rainbolt."

"That..." Dashie slowly began to smile. "That actually sounds like a great idea! An awesome idea! But the tryouts end today, don't they?"

"Oh, hay feathers!" Rainbolt's wings exploded from her side. "I have to go! Be good to Applejack for us!"

Quickly the Pegasus ran for the door, taking off the moment she cleared the clubhouse, and leaving Dashie behind alone and hopeful.

"Maybe... This is for the best after all." Dashie spoke, glancing down to her hooves. "Maybe now, with this new me, I will be able to make Applejack truly happy, and never put myself before her."

With a light heart Dashie trotted through the entrance of the clubhouse, stretching her wings happily into the sunlight. With Sweet Apple Acres in sight, Dashie took to the sky.

-

The Apple family barn stood proud in the evening breeze, emerging from the orchard with pride. In the distant skies the first traces of clouds were beginning to form, bringing with them a light breeze. So many times Rainbow Dash had pridefully flown to and from the farm, but the home seemed much more threatening now, as Dashie planned her apology.

"C'mon, Dashie," she neared the building at a slow pace, her hooves shaking in anticipation. "You can do this. You have to, for Applejack!"

Finally nearing her destination, the cyan Pegasus landed upon the window sill of Applejack's room with a light thud. The room was dark, despite the sun still being quite high in the sky. And it was quiet; still. A quick glance around the room revealed it's unsettling state; the contents of Applejack's bed strewn across the floor. There, atop the un-made resting place, was the form of an orange farm pony rising and falling in staggered breaths.

"Uhm, Applejack?" at the sound of Rainbow's voice the mare's head lifted, eyes wide and tears. "May I come in?"

It was as if life was re-breathed into the orange mare as she shot to her hooves, her tears making another effort to escape.

"Yes, of course!" Applejack's voice was coarse, and quick. "Ah've been worried sick about ya! Are you alright?"

That's when Applejack began to notice that things were strange about her mare-friend. Instead of her usual, high-paced attitude, the Dash crept across the room shyly, avoiding eye contact in an almost Fluttershy like manner. Upon reaching the bed, she slowly made her ways into Applejack's hold, almost... Peacefully.

"Look, Rainbow, Ah'm sorry 'bout what Ah said." Applejack placed a quick kiss against her filly-friend's forehead and hugged her tightly. "If ya really want ta try out for the Wonderbolts, then Ah'm here for you. We can make it work!"

Looking up from her place happily snuggled into AJ's coat, Dashie gazed into Applejack's emerald eyes.

"Thanks, AJ," Dashie smiled, "but I've changed my mind. I don't need the Wonderbolts. All I need is you."

"I-" Applejack paused, giving the Pegasus a curious look. "What? But what about your dreams? Your loyalties?"

"All I need is you. I love you."

"I... Love you too, Rainbow Dash."

"Please, call me Dashie." With a quick kiss, the cyan Pegasus snuggled back into Applejack's coat.

Applejack, however, was not quite as at peace. Something was very, very wrong. Rainbow Dash, asking to be called 'Dashie'? Her slow, shy movements? Forgetting her dream of flying with the Wonderbolts? However, now was not the time to worry about that. Finding comfort in the warm embrace of the Pegasus beside her, Applejack quickly drifted to sleep.

If only the farm pony had resisted sleep a moment longer, she would have seen the explosive colors of a sonic rainboom filling the sky, erupting from the capital city of Canterlot.

-

The Apple family kitchen was quiet the next morning, a lone orange pony happily humming to herself as she prepared the morning's meal. It was strange to her, having the house to herself whilst the rest of her family worked the orchard, but she had no complaints. The sweet smell of baking apples filled the room, the meal reaching it's completion. With the squeal of door hinges, the farm ponies elder brother slowly enterd the room.

"Applejack?" the voice sounded confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh! Mornin' Big Mac!" Appejack remained focussed on the task at hoof, too distracted to notice her brother's odd stare. "How'd ya sleep?"

"Uhm... AJ?"

"Yes, Big Mac?"

"Why are you not outside, taking care of your chores?"

"Rainbow- er, Dashie, told me to take the day off and relax," finally turning to her brother Applejack caught wind of the strange tension in his words. "Is something wrong?"

"Eeeyup,"

Immediately the orange ponies happy expression disappeared, as if it had never been there at all. Taking his sister's silence as an invitation to continue, Big Macintosh spoke.

"Look, just head outside," the stallion stepped away from the door. "Twilight has come all the way from Canterlot to see you. She seems worried about something."

Before AJ could question her brother further, the stallion had already made his departure. With a quickness to her step, the farm pony quickly made her way to, and out the door. What waited for her was not something she could have imagined.

Twilight stood, awaiting Applejack, dressed in the clothing of royalty. A dress of purple silk rested upon her delicate frame, a crystal tiara upon her head. And she was not alone. An escort of six royal guards patiently stood at attention behind the princess-like unicorn.

"Applejack!" Twilight threw herself at her friend, embracing the orange pony tightly, and gaining some worried looks from the guards. "I've missed you so much! How are you?"

"I'm doing well! And you look..." pause for effect. "Amazing!"

"Yes, well," the purple unicorn finally released Applejack, backing a few steps back and giving a shy smile. "Princess Celestia says that the royal consultant deserves to look the part."

"Wow! A royal consultant!"

"Well, I have saved Equestria time and time again," Twilight boasted happily. "But that is not why I am here."

A strange silence ensued as Twilight's expression quickly changed into a worried stare. "I know you said that you were fine, but... Are you sure? I understand that you must be having a hard time right now."

"What? What are ya talking about?"

"Last night in my study, Spike told me the news," the unicorn spoke cautiously, as if avoiding to be too blunt. However, blunt was exactly what Applejack wanted. "I came as soon as I could, but as the royal consultant I had to bring an escort."

"What news, Sugarcube? What are ya talkin' 'bout?"

For a moment Twilight did not respond, her eyes wide and confused. Shaking from her stumper Twilight's horn began to glow, and suddenly the morning's newspaper appeared before her. Flipping open to the mane article, the paper flew over to Applejack. The page was largely dominated by a picture of Rainbow Dash, flying through the evening sky with a sonic rainboom exploding behind her. The title read, 'Rainbolt, the newest Wonderbolt!'

Applejack stared at the paper, eyes glassed. It wasn't possible. Dashie had been with her all night, and she had said that she was no longer interested in the Wonderbolts. Had she been lied to; played like a foal?

"But... But... Dashie, she-"

"I truly am sorry, AJ," Twilight spoke sorrowfully. "I didn't mean to be the bearer of bad news, I just... Thought you knew."


	4. Chapter 4

Mending a Broken Rainbow- Chapter 4-

-Earlier that day-

"Woohoo! This is amazing!" Rainbolt shot through the sky, the wind breaking against her. She was an unstoppable force with her eyes set on a beautiful white palace in the distance. "I can't remember the last time I flew this fast!"

The sky above had morphed into a canvas painted of reds, with clouds multiplying slowly, but steadily. The evening air was crisp; cold as it bit into Rainbolt's lungs with each new breath. If it were any other time the Pegasus would have hated the feeling, but as she soared through the sky the bitter-sweet cold filled her body with joy. Rainbolt couldn't remember the last time she was this excited over something.

The Wonderbolt tryouts. The very thought warmed the Pegasus's chest, her heart beating rapidly. As the Canterlot stadium grew ever closer, Rainbolt began her descent. And then she saw them. The Wonderbolts. Just standing there, watching as the last participant finished his routine with a barrel roll. They clapped, and began packing their stuff.

"Wait!" Rainbolt hit the ground before her idols, not caring to slow her descent, and leaving a small crater in her impact zone. "Is there still time for one more audition?"

Spitfire, the team captain, stared at Rainbow with a wide-eyed expression, her mouth hanging agape. Behind her, each of the other team members shared similar expressions. For a second it seemed as if Spitfire was going to speak, but she quickly bit her tongue and crooked her brows at the cyan legend.

"Please, just give me a chance?"

"Well, if it isn't Rainbow Dash!" Spitfire gave a warm, friendly smile. But something about it seemed off, almost... Guilty. "I have to say, I am a little at a loss for words. We were expecting you months ago."

"I- What?"

"You already made the team, during the last tryouts," Spitfire's words seemed foreign to Rainbolt, leaving her thoughtless. "Ponyville's mail pony should have delivered the letter to you, but when a different Pegasus showed up with the invitation, we knew Derpy had once again mixed up the mail. We tried to find you, but your house was, well, gone."

"You mean I..." a smile began to creep across Rainbolt's face. "already made the tam?"

"Well yeah, but we've had a bunch of really amazing try-outs today," several of the other Wonderbolts nodded in agreement to Spitfire's words. "I'm sorry, but if you want to join the team you're going to have to prove that you've still got what it takes."

Immediately Rainbolt's wings shot from her sides, fully extending in the cool night breeze. "No problem! I'll have your minds blown in ten seconds flat!"

With a single powerful thrust of her wings the cyan Pegasus exploded into the sky, spinning like a corkscrew. She hadn't even begun yet, and already every pair of eyes in the stadium was upon her. With each stare Rainbolt's pride only grew more, feeding her need for attention. This was it. This was her time. Her dream. Three seconds after taking off, and already a cone of air was forming around her.

BOOM!

All at once the beautiful, starry sky erupted into an array of bright lights, firing off across Equestria. All of Canterlot lit up in bright rainbow colors, and before they knew what happened Rainbolt began her newest technique. With the creation of the sonic rainboom came a trail of rainbow light that followed in Rainbolt's tracks. Maneuvering left and right throughout the sky, the great flier drew out her signature lightning bolt cutie mark in the sky.

And then she fell, dive bombing towards the stadium below.

"Eight," Rainbolt fell at a tremendous speed, feeling the feathers on her wings begging for mercy against the wind. But that didn't matter.

"Nine," the Pegasus's body cried out in pain as she moved, fell, faster then ever before. But this was it. It was now or never, and she would hold nothing back.

"Ten!" Rainbolt's wings shot out from her sides, challenging the wind at full force. In the blink of an eye she came to a full stop, her hooves scraping against the stadium painfully. It was the closest she had come to a life-threatening collision.

Hot tears bit at Rainbolt's eyes as her body began to go limp, dropping her onto the earth below. It took all she had to hold up a veil of strength, pretending as if she was fine before her heroes. Before her the Wonderbolts stood, still as statues, a hint of fear in their eyes. Never before had they seen a performance of that magnitude. Rainbolt had outdone herself.

"What'd I tell you?" the cyan pegasus coughed in a vein attempt to hide the shakiness of her voice. Even Rainbolt herself was amazed by what she had just done. "Ten seconds flat."

"Wow, Rainbow, that was..." Spitfire searched for words.

Soarin, the teams second in command, picked up where his captain stopped. "Unbelievable!"

"Yeah," Spitfire smiled from ear to ear. "What Soarin said. Welcome to the team, Rainbow Dash!"

"Oh my gosh!" Rainbolt, despite her sore state, jumped into the air with joy. "Best. Day. Ever! Oh, but could you please call me Rainbolt?"

Before Spitfire could answer, Soaring cut in, trotting over beside the new Wonderbolt. "Of course! You're one of us now, and the Wonderbolts are a family!"

"A... Family?"

"That's right," Spitfire pushed Soarin aside, procuring her place beside Rainbolt. "Hear that, Wonderbolts? We've got a new member! So what are we still doing sitting around here? Lets celebrate!"

"Where are we going?" Rainbolt happily trotted next to Spitfire, as the group departed the stadium. Soarin followed Spitfire's lead, and together the two veteran Wonderbolts created a Rainbolt sandwich. Soarin spoke first.

"There's a restaurant in Upper-Canterlot that us Wonderbolts go to a lot to celebrate," Soarin trotted down the street with a generic pride to his step. "This place is divine, possibly the greatest restaurant in all of Canterlot! I'm sure you will love it."

"Soarin is friends with the chef," Spitfire whispered, leaning into Rainbow's ear. "So he always gets fresh pie for the whole team."

As the group made their way through Upper-Canterlot the new Wonderbolt took in her surroundings. It was as if the city itself was brimming with life. Mares and stallions filled the streets, and all around gigantic restaurants towered, neon lights lighting the dark sky. It was so different from Ponyville, or Cloudsdale, where each and every star could be seen above. Here in Canterlot not a single star could be seen.

"Wow, I've never seen a city so alive!" Rainbolt's eyes sparkled with excitement. "This is amazing! The smallest of shops here are bigger then the largest in Ponyville, and they're all so... Bright!"

Spitfire couldn't help but laugh loudly at the cyan Pegasus's excitement, shedding a pearly white smile.

"Well, you'd best get used to it, newbie," Spitfire nudged Rainbow playfully as the team neared the largest of all the restaurants they'd seen yet. A large line emerging from it's entrance ran all the way down the block, and many of those in line dressed in a high level of fashion. "Wanna know the best part? Watch this."

Nearing the entrance to the building, the Arial Performers strutted proudly past the line and up to a large stallion manning the doors. He was easily double the size of anypony Rainbolt had seen before, and the snarl dominating his face was not that of a friendly expression. However, upon seeing Spitfire, the stallions outlook quickly changed.

"Welcome back, Ms. Fire," the door pony grinned warmly, giving a little bow. "Will you be taking your usual table tonight?"

"Yes, please," the fire maned mare spoke whilst passing the stallion without so much as a glance. "Prepare an extra seat as well, we have a new member with us tonight."

With a simple nod, the unreasonably large stallion called to one of the other employees, and the Wonderbolts entered the building. Four large golden pillars dominated the room, each decorated with regal paintings, and holding the roof several stories above. From the moment she entered the place, a very distinct smell of pie filled Rainbolt's senses. Apple pie, pumpkin pie, berry pie, every kind of pie imaginable. The group began to head to a rather large table in the middle of the room, but a firm grip on Rainbolt's shoulder pulled her away, led by Spitfire.

"Where are we going?" Rainbolt continued to follow her idol, but was becoming weary of the mares intentions as they stepped onto the stage, where a small band was performing acoustic music.

However, before giving her answer, the Wonderbolt captain walked directly into the center of the stage. Noticing Spitfire's presence the musicians stopped playing and handed her one of the mikes. Turning, the mare gave Rainbolt a quick wink and motioned her forward. Hesitantly, Rainbolt approached.

"Attention please!" at the sound of Spitfire's voice, the entire restaurant erupted into cheer. "We have chosen our newest member. Some of you may remember her as the amazing performer of the sonic rainboom, or as the winner of the young fliers competition. Please welcome the one, the only, Rainbolt!"

Rainbolt had never heard louder cheering in her life. It was exhilarating. The Pegasus's heart beat rapidly against her chest, eyes scanning the vast crowd of sparkling eyes before her. Her dreams had finally come true.

"Thank you..." Rainbolt spoke, her voice shaking. "Thank you all so much!"

A warm hoof fell gently across Rainbolt's shoulders, the hoof of her hero.

"No. Thank you."

* * *

Loud chatter filled the restaurant, but none spoke louder than those at the Wonderbolt table. For the past hour Rainbolt had been undergoing heavy interrogation, as was custom for all new members of the Wonderbolts. From favorite food to favorite princess, the questions were going stranger and stranger.

"Alright Rainbolt," Spitfire turned to the recruit, eyeing her skeptically. "You've got to explain something to me."

Caught off guard, the cyan Pegasus could only give a quick nod to acknowledge the question at hoof as she chewed a rather large chunk of some fancy food she could not pronounce the name of.

"I've been hearing a lot of rumors lately," Spitfire spoke cautiously. "and I was wondering if there was any truth to them. Is it true that you were with a mare in Ponyville?"

At the suddenness of the question Rainbolt coughed violently, sending the contents of her food across the table and onto-

"My pie!" Soarin screamed in horror as his sacred meal was desecrated. "Noooooo!"

"I'll take that as a yes, then," Spitfire laughed, slapping Rainbolt on the back. "So, tell us about her."

"You're not mad?"

"Mad? Celestia no!"

"Oh..." Rainbolt slowly began to smile. "Most ponies look down on filly-foolers."

"You know who looks down on filly-fooling?" Spitfire's question went un-answered, and so she continued. "Bigots. Jealous bigots. Now come on, tell me about her! She must be pretty amazing!"

"Why's that?"

"People like you and me... We're champions," Spitfire spoke in an almost guilty tone. "Idols, even! We pass by the little people like ants. I know it's terrible, but... Well, it's true. We live life day to day, fast as a bullet and never slowing down. Whoever this mare is, if she was able to slow you down, then she is amazing."

"Wow, when you say it like that, yeah." Rainbolt paused, thinking of a certain golden-blonde mane dancing in the breeze. "I guess Applejack is pretty amazing."

"Applejack, huh?" Spitfire snickered at her minor win. "Now we're getting somewhere. So tell me about this Applejack."

After a long pause, and some deep thought, Rainbolt finally spoke. "Applejack was my first friend in Ponyville after... Well after I left home. She's been my closest friend for as long as I can remember and I guess over time I just..."

"Fell in love with her?"

"Yeah."

Rainbolt remained silent for some time, several pairs of eyes centered upon her. How does one describe Applejack, anyways? What exactly was she to Rainbolt, now that they had gone their separate ways.

"She's beautiful," Rainbolt finally spoke, cutting into the eerie silence. "And thoughtful, and she's always there when I need her. It's actually because of her that I came back, to try again, after recieving that rejection letter."

The Wonderbolts smiled at their new friend, taking in all that she had to say. Applejack was wrong. They did care about Rainbolt. They cared enough to listen, to really listen, and to connect with her. They were not just performers, they were family.

"You don't say." Spitfire nudged Rainbolt playfully. "Love truly is a wonderful thing. I bet she has quite the plot, too, huh?"

Rainbolt's face erupted bright red, resulting in a flurry of laughter from those around her.

"Haha, kidding, kidding," the captain quieted her own laughter before continuing, her expression becoming more serious. "However, I do have one more question for you."

"Go for it."

"When you speak of Applejack your eyes sparkle," Spitfire stated, taking pleasure in Rainbolt's squirming. "You are obviously deeply in love with her, so..."

"So what?"

"When are you going back to her, to tell her you made the team? She's probably waiting for you right now."

"Oh, no," the very tone of Rainbolt's words erased the smiles from their faces. "She moved on, and so did I. I pursued my dreams, she picked hers."

"Rainbow Dash..." a comforting hoof weighed against the cyan Pegasus's shoulder. "Just because you follow different lives, and no longer dream together, that doesn't mean that you can't still care about, and love each other. Just because you are Rainbolt to us, that doesn't mean that you can no longer be Applejack's Dashie."


	5. Chapter 5

Mending a Broken Rainbow- Chapter 5

The distinct smell of a warm spring morning filled the property of Sweet Apple Acres, carried by a soft breeze through the many apple trees. The bright blue sky above, once a luring land of adventure to Ponyville's own Rainbow Dash, now carried no interest to the cyan Pegasus know as Dashie as she continued her mornings work, filling barrel after barrel with sweet delicious apples. Instead of daring tricks, and her competitive spirit, Dashie's mind was occupied only with thoughts of her new life with Applejack. Her life without Rainbolt; without needless complications. Without the Wonderbolts.

It was perfect.

Applejack didn't need to know about Rainbolt, right? That would just cause problems. No, Dashie was sure that she would keep her counter part a secret for as long as possible. Still... the Pegasus couldn't help but find her thoughts steering towards the previous night, just after Applejack fell asleep. A loud explosion filled the air, shocking Dashie from her sleep; apparently Applejack was a very heavy sleeper. Sneaking past her companion and too the window, a night sky full of rainbow light awaited her. Rainbolt made it.

"But that doesn't matter any more," Dashie finished filling another barrel before flying to the next tree and smashing against it with her hooves, causing a downpour of apples. "nothing matters any more but Applejack."

"What doesn't matter any more?" The sudden interruption caught Dashie off guard, sending her spiraling into the ground. Quickly recovering from the fall and spinning, a pair of bright emerald eyes awaited the Pegasus.

"Applejack!"

Without a moments thought Dashie trotted over to her filly-friend, oblivious to the strange look in her eyes.

"I've missed you!" the Pegasus closed the ground between them, nuzzling AJ's cheek. "I'm almost done the morning chores, and then we can spend the day together!"

"Where we're you last night?"

Applejack's words were not the warm, receptive ones Dashie had hoped for. They were cold, and flat. That's when she noticed AJ's expression. There was nothing happy about it, and where Dashie longed for a comforting smile she received only a piercing gaze.

"I was with you, of course," Dashie slowly backed away from the farm pony. "is something wrong?"

"Don't lie to me, Dash!" Applejack took two steps forward for each of Dashie's back, pinning the Pegasus against the tree behind her. "where we're you? Why were you in Canterlot?"

"I was here!" Dashie struggled against her friends assault of words. "AJ, you're scaring me!"

"I'll give you one more chance, but only one. Why does the newspaper say that you joined the Wonderbolts? Why are they calling you Rainbolt, and why am I calling you 'Dashie'?"

"I-I"

A flash of purple light erupted from behind Applejack, and to Dashie's salvation Twilight appeared, pushing Applejack from the pinned Pegasus. However, Dashie remained as close to the tree, and as far from Applejack as possible. Turning, Twilight locked eyes with her, a twisted look of sorrow and confusion lining the unicorn's face.

"Applejack!" the orange pony turned to the intruder, giving her a dirty glare. "You can't just run off, and jump to conclusions like that! Please, just calm down and let Rainbow explains herself?"

Applejack stared at the ground angrily, considering her options.

"Please?"

Finally, with a deep breath in, Applejack said, "She lied to me; stabbed me in the back!"

Twilight turned to face Dashie again. "Is that true, Rainbow?"

"N-no-" the Pegasus cowered uncharacteristically, granting her two confused stares.

"No?" Applejack said, "whadd'ya mean, no! It says so in the Equestria Daily!"

"I didn't make the team," Dashie sighed," Rainbolt did. Please, if we could step inside I could explain everything."

Applejack turned, and began walking away towards their home. "For your sake, and ours, Ah really hope ya can Sugarcube."

The sound of each step rang in Dashie's ears like a drum; each step carrying Applejack that much farther away. She had to act fast, and she knew it. The sweet breeze had stopped, and the only taste in the Pegasus's mouth was that of the tears rolling down her cheeks. Weakly, she pushed herself from the ground, and looked over to the purple unicorn beside her.

"Twilight..."

"Rainbow Dash," Twilight Sparkle looked back as if she was a stranger, a foreigner from a distant land. "You are acting strange, Dash. I know you, and this... Isn't it."

"I-I'm sorry," the cyan Pegasus's eyes fell to her hooves, surprised by their nervous shaking.

"For what, you have not been proven guilty, yet." Twilight smiled warmly. "I am just worried about you, as is Applejack."

The two began walking alongside one another, taking comfort in the crunch of fallen leaves beneath their hooves. It wasn't far a walk to the house, but to Dashie it felt lonely without Applejack by her side.

"She's worried about me?"

"Of course, silly! You mean everything to her, and she would do anything for you." Twilight spoke in the same tone she did to young fillies, slow and pronounced. "But when somepony you love starts keeping secrets, it can become hard not to be afraid, she's worried that the two of you are drifting apart."

"I would never-"

"I know," Twilight said. "you just have to prove that to Applejack.

The Apple family kitchen, although smaller then many of the more expensive Ponyville homes, had more equipment scattered about it's counters and drawers then any other kitchen Dashie had been in. It's walls we're lined with family photographs, including many of Applejack and Rainbow Dash together. It even had it's own, distinct smell, that could be found no where else; the smell of home-baked Sweet Apple Acres apple pie.

"Two of you?" Applejack's eyes shot open at Dashie's eyes, trying to take in what she had been told. Twilit mirrored a similar expression. "what are you talkin' about, Sugarcube?"

Twilight, Applejack and Dashie sat around the dinner table, AJ and Twilight opposite Dashie as if they were interrogating her. They were.

"I'm as lost as you are, I swear," Dashie said. "I just remember being torn between my two decisions, my two loyalties, fighting myself. I felt so much pressure to decide, and I broke down in the club house. When I looked up from my tears, though, I saw..."

"Yourself," Applejack stated, furrowing her brow. "Ah see. Could this have anything to do with Celestia?"

At that, Twilight eagerly broke into the conversation. "The princess? What could this possibly have to do with Princess Celestia? I have never even heard of such a thing, and I am her star pupil."

Biting her lip, Applejack glanced to Dashie apologetically. He cyan pegasus hesitantly nodded back, and Applejack spoke again. "Twilight, Rainbow Dash wasn't like the other Pegisai. She was... Different."

"Yeah, I know," Twilight spoke. "she was annElement of Harmony. So are you and I, what's your point?"

"No, I mean she wasn't..." Applejack paused, deciding her next words carefully. "she wasn't made the same way."

Wide eyed, Twilit shifted her gaze to Dashie, looking her up and down. "What is Applejack talking about!"

However, the Pegasus didn't know what to say. Her muscles tightened, her head throbbing. This was a secret she was not sure she wanted to tell. Sweat beaded in her rainbow mane, and a sudden urge to run away- and suddenly, with the warm touch of an orange hoof upon her own, the feeling was gone. Looking up, Dashie was surprised to see Applejack reaching across the table to comfort her. Had AJ forgiven her?

"I'm..." Dashie swallowed hard, squeezing Applejack's hooves in her own. "a creation of Princess Celestia. An Accident. A prime example of magic gone wrong. I am a mistake that was never supposed to be.

Once again, tears began to make their way across Rainbow's cheeks, the pegasus's eyes focussed To the table.

Applejack's grip tightened. "You are not a monster! You are just- different. You are perfect the way you are, and Ah love you."

Twilight backed away from the table, and approached the door. "Look, I need to return to the castle and confront the Princess. This is all too sudden; too surreal. I'll talk to Celestia, and try to figure out what is going on here."

"That soundalike an outstandin' plan, Twilight," Applejack paused, and looked back to her filly-friend. "Ah s'ppose Dashie and I will stay here, and try to work this out. After all, if Dashie is the side of Rainbow Dash that loves me, perhaps this won't be so bad after all."

The purple unicorn pushed the front door open, and nodded to the guards outside, who quickly scurried to prepare her transport. "I think it is about time I take my leave, then. Applejack, I will contact you as soon as I figure this out."

"Thank a bunch, Twi'."

With a light click, the door closed, and the room was silent. Applejack's eyes remained on the door, deciding her next course of action. A quiet call from the far side of the table encouraged the farm pony to turn to the the cyan Pegasus. Dashie's wings shot out from her sides, her ears pointed and her eyes wide with excitement.

"Did you really mean that, Applejack!"

"Did Ah mean what?"

"That you'd give us a try?"

A smile formed across the farm ponies lips as she spoke. "Of course, Sugarcube. Ah can give it a try, it's the least you deserve. So, what would you like t' do today? Go for a race through the forest? Have an apple-bucking competition? See who can eat the most sweets from Sugarcube Corner?"

Immediately Dashie's excitement died down, the cyan wonder avoiding eye contact shyly. "I was actually hoping we could go for a walk, and watch the sun set together. Maybe snuggle for a bit."

Applejack starred in awe. Rainbow Dash, turning down an opportunity for competition? It seemed wrong. And yet, it was different, right somehow. Dashie was shy, quiet, loving and graceful. All the sides of Rainbow that deeply cared for Applejack. Maybe things would be fine after all.

"Sure," Applejack spoke at last. "why not."

With an enthusiastic leap across the table, Dashie collided with Applejack and sent them both to the floor, wrapping her forelegs around the farm pony.

"I'm so glad I stayed."

In the distance the faint sound of fireworks filled the air, signaling then kick-off of the Wonderbolts show.

An eruption of cheers filled Rainbolt's ears! Even from the vicinity of her new room within the Wonderbolt stadium, the cheering was relentless and filled every corner of her mind. Her first show had been more of a success then she could have imagined; fire works, explosions, and amazing aerial stunts preformed by her new 'family'! It was a dream come true. Right?

The room way... Homey. Cyan walls and ceiling, with a cloud-designed hard wood floor. Large mirrors lined one wall, and along the opposite rested a bed larger, and comfier then any Rainbolt had seen before. Adorned on the ceiling was an array of lights, varying in every color of a rainbow. However, they remained off, the room blanketed in a comforting shadow of darkness.

Rainbolt lay exhausted upon her bed, the Pegasus's chest raising and falling rapidly, her heart threatening to burst any moment. Never in her life had she felt so completely alive, so full and accomplished. So why, why was a single tear dancing it's way across her face, and onto the pillow below.

'Bang!'

The door to the performer's room exploded open, slamming against the wall, the cheering growing even louder as it flowed in from the stadium.

"Holy Pegasus!" the Wonderbolts captain, Spitfire, emerged through the doorway, slamming it closed behind her. "that was amazing! I've never seen a crowd so riled up! I mean, mixing a triple barrel role with a double blitz... Wow!" Genius, Rainbolt, genius! You are a natural, and let me tell you, you're gunna go far, kid!"

Dancing across the room, the bright yellow and red Pegasus immigrated several more of the moves Rainbolt preformed during the show before tumbling onto the bed beside the newest member of the team. However, after resting several moments with no response, she sat up, looking over to the dark form across from her.

"Rainbolt?"

Spitfire could only watch as the cyan wonder rolled onto her belly, hiding her face in a giant orange pillow. Something was wrong, Spitfire just knew it. Suddenly Rainbolt began sniffing loudly, and attempting to stifle out gasps for breath between her cries.

"Look, Hun," Spitfire scooted across the bed, placing a thick blanket across Rainbolt's shoulders and patting her back. "I know you're first live show can be scary, but you did amazing! Honest!"

"It's not that..." Rainbolt spoke between spurts of heavy breaths.

"Then what is it?"

"She wasn't there."

"You mean..." Spitfire sighed. "Applejack."

Rainbolt looked up from her pillow, locking eyes with her captain. "I flew, and preformed better today then I ever have before. I should be proud; ecstatic even!"

"Then why aren't you?"

"Because, Applejack, she..." Rainbolt's tears began anew, streaming down in droves. "she always said that she'd be at my first show! That she'd be my biggest fan! The whole time I was performing tonight, my eyes were locked on the audience, looking for that signature Stetson of hers... But it wasn't there."

"She changed," Spitfire's hoof landed upon Rainbolt's shoulder, forcing her to keep eye contact. "That's not your fault. Look, even if Applejack isn't there for you, your family always will be."

"I don't have a family."

The room was silent, broken only by the sounds of sorrow and dwindling cheers, now but a whisper in the distance. Once again, Rainbolt retreated to her pillow, taking comfort only in it's familiar color.

"I Lost my family," Spitfire's words startled Rainbolt, causing her to peek from behind her shell. The Yellow Pegasus's eyes were damp with hints of tears. "when I was just a filly. I know what it's like."

"I'm... Sorry."

"Don't be, now the Wonderbolts are my family. If you'll let us, we'll be your family too."

Slowly and steadily, the Wonderbolts captain slipped off the bed, trotting out across the room to where a picture frame holding Applejack's picture sat.

"I..." Rainbolt sighed heavily. "need to think for a while. Alone."

Making her way to the door, Spitfire spoke one last time, "I'll see you tomorrow, champion," before making her way into the stadium, and closing the door silently behind her.  
The room was silent, and dark; a reflection of Rainbolt's heart.

"I don't feel like a champion."


	6. Chapter 6

Mending a Broken Rainbow- Chapter Six

The hallways of Castle Canterlot were silent, as they always were in the dead of night, the only exception the frantic claps of hooves as Twilight Sparkle neared the throne room. All around her beautiful rays of colored light filtered in through endless rows of crystal glass, arranged as paintings of history, and time well past. From the outside walls the castle could seem like a proud fortress, but from within each room and hallway was a piece of art. A piece of history.

Advancing deeper into the castle, and closer to her query, Twilight quickened her pace.

"Welcome home, sister!" the familiar voice of Shining Armor split the silence as he advanced into the hallway, and into his sister's path. "how was your trip back to Ponyville?"

Pulling to a halt, the princess's pupil sighed heavily. "I'm still trying to figure that out. Now please, I must see princess Celestia right away!" Jeering to her left, Twilight attempted to push farther, but Shining quickly moved into her path yet again.

"Now hold up," the captain's face twisted worryingly, "what's wrong, Twi? I haven't seen you this worked up since you found out my bride was a changeling!"

"No time to talk! I must see the princess!" Twilight once again attempted to pass, luckless. She knew her brother well, though, and knew exactly what he wanted. "Oh fine, you can come with me, if you must!"

Shining smiled a pearly white smile. "Sounds good to me."

Side by side the siblings continued continued Twilight's journey, Twilight's eyes focussed on the task ahead. After a moment, Shining continued. "So what is this about, anyways?"

"Rainbow Dash."

"Your friend?"

"Yes, the one with the rainbow hair."

"And what does this have to do with the princess?" Shining fired, question after question, the final door to the throne room growing close, towering high above their heads. "if you are having problems with your friends, can't you find a way to solve them yourself?"

"Rainbow Dash," the doors to the throne room erupted into a purple glow, and began to creakily slide open. "is Celestia's daughter."

Twilight made her way into the enormous room, Shining armor left, mouth agape and motionless in the hallway. As expected, the princess herself sat upon her throne, however the matching thrones of Luna and Cadence remained empty, the two siblings neigh to be seen. The eldest sister, upon seeing her pupil, rose from her throne and allowed a wide grin to stretch across her face, as always she did upon Twilight's return from her trips.

"Twilight Sparkle," Celestia's voice filled the room with ease, jolting her guards to attention. "welcome back, how was your trip to Ponyville?"

For a moment Twilight's eyes glanced around the room, from guard to guard. She had hoped for the princess to be alone, as stray ears may cause only more confusion. However, deciding there was no time to loose, Twilight spoke. "That's actually what I came here to talk to you about. Rainbow Dash, she... She..."

"Rainbow Dash is your daughter?" Shining Armor, finally collecting himself, bolted into the center of the room.

Silence once again fell upon the castle. Mass confusion swept over the room, as guards glanced to one another stupefied.

Celestia laughed.

"Brilliant prank, Twilight!" Celestia's words immediately casted away all confusion, as the guards all let out small chuckles of their own. "Now then, guards, please leave so that my pupil and I may discuss her trip. We have much to catch up on."

One by one the armored stallions filed from the room, Shining Armor following close behind.

"Not you, captain," Celestia ordered, forcing the doors closed with a white aura the moment the last guard departed, and trapping the two siblings in the room. "no, I believe that you will want to hear this," to Twilight, "please, finish what you were saying before your brother's interruption."

After pausing a moment to collect her thoughts, Twilight continued, "Princess is it true? Is Rainbow Dash your... daughter?"

"Daughter," the princess spoke the word to herself, as if pondering it's meaning. "perhaps... I mean, yes? I- I don't know."

"What?" Shining once again stepped forward, panic written across his face and throughout his words, "I must find her! She is you heir, what if she is in danger!"

The captain turned, launching himself in the direction of the door. However, a faint white glow that wrapped around his body had him running in place.

"Shining!" Celestia's voice pulled the stallion to a dead stop. "No pony can know of this. It is of upmost importance that my relationship to Rainbow Dash remains a secret, for now at least."

"But-"

"No," Celestia's gaze fell. "I understand how you feel, but you must understand my point of view. Rainbow Dash is my daughter... And yet I am not allowed to be with her. I have not been allowed to see her grow, nor watch over her, for it would cause many, many problems in our kingdom."

"This doesn't make sense," Shining shook his head in hopes of somehow clearing the situation up. "What proof is there?"

"The Elements," Twilight finally made her way back into the argument. "I always wondered how we could use them, when only descendants of the royal family have such power. But Rainbow is a descendant of Celestia, and somehow, my friends and I are connected to her."

"Correct," Celestia sighed, "but that's not important right now. What's important is how you came across this knowledge."

"Dashie told me."

"Dashie?"

"Yeah," the purple Unicorn looked up at her teacher sympathetically. It was hard enough dealing with her friend being split in two, but Twilight had no idea how the princess would handle the situation. "we have a lot to talk about."

The cyan Pegasus rose and fell with each heavy breath. Applejack had no idea how she did it, but even in her sleep Dashie retained a firm grip across her filly-friends shoulders, a limp wing resting overtop the couple. For hours, AJ had watched the Pegasus sleep, innocent as a new born filly, and yet something prevented the farm pony such blissful rest. Instead, she simply lay there, waiting. With a heavy sigh, Applejack maneuvered left and right until she was free from Dashie's grasp, and set a firm step upon the wooden floor of her bedroom.

It made no sense. Usually the thought of being in Rainbow's arms alone could send Applejack into a happy night's rest, and yet not even for a moment that night had Applejack been able to slip away into her dream world. Something was wrong. As silently as possible, Applejack crept across the hard wood floor to her windowsill, and stared out across the orchard she called home.

An average morning on the orchard meant waking up just in time to see the first rays of golden sunlight kiss down across the tips of the apple trees, chasing away the lingering shadows of night. It meant watching as the sky morphed from a great collection of stars and planets far away into a mystifying ocean of bright blue, dotted here and there with cotton-candy like white clouds. It meant feeling the sensation of the morning breeze, dancing through the orchard and up to AJ's window, where it gave her a sweet good morning pinch. However, today was not an average morning.

The sunlight failed to break through a thick blanket of grey, murky clouds that reached out as far as they eye could see. Instead of a soft morning wake up call, the wind slapped against Applejack's face like a brick, knocking the night's drowsiness from her body. The trees bent and twisted against the forces of nature, leaves cracking in a rapid musical disaster. And yet, somehow, Dashie slept happily, her body rising and falling with each calm breath.

"Dashie..." the orange earth pony made her way over to the bed once again, whispering softly as not to wake the target of her attention. "ya try so hard, Ah know ya do, but... Ya just ain't no Rainbow Dash," placing a soft hoof in her filly-friends rainbow mane, AJ stroked through the multicolored strands. "but Ah'll make do. Ah'll have to. The other half of ya doesn't want me anymore.

It'll just take some time gettin' used to." Applejack turned and made her way across the small room, grabbing her Stetson and making for the door.

Through the hallway she crept, quietly as possible, and down the set of ever so creaky stairs, into the kitchen where a large red stallion was settling down for breakfast.

"Up early today, Big Mac?" Applejack scrounged up a meal of her own, before finding a place opposite her brother at the table.

"Nope," the muscled stallion took another bite of his porridge, "just seams that way, cause of the clouds. If anythin' we're late."

"Wow, it's that bad out there eh?" Applejack's eyes made for the kitchen window, all the while scarfing down her food as quickly as possible. "Ah do not envy the Pegasus's one bit on a day like this."

"Me neither," another bite. "Considerin' stayin' in today, and catchin' up on work tomorrow. Ah'd recommend you do the same."

"Thanks for the advice," Applejack spoke through mouthfuls of breakfast, "but Ah think Ah need a bit of fresh air. Got some things Ah need to figure out on mah own."

"What about your 'special friend' upstairs?"

"If she asks," Applejack dropped her bowl into the sink on her way to the door, "Ah'm just enjoyin' the weather."

And with that she made her way into the orchard, the door slamming closed behind her as a sudden gust of wind picked up. However, Applejack was never really one for giving up something once she started. One hoof after another the farm pony pressed into the storm, in desperate need of some time to herself.

'Dashie's intentions are great, really they are,' the athlete made her way towards her favorite tree; the place where she and Rainbow first kissed. 'but all she ever wants to do is cuddle, and talk. No competitions. No races, or prank wars, or pushing me forward in the way she used to.'

Applejack crested the final stretch to the tree, dropping to the ground at it's base. 'In time, maybe this will be all right. But for now, Ah suppose... Ah just want...'

Another sudden gust of wind caught her off guard, sending Applejack's Stetson soaring into the sky above. A sharp pain launched into her heart at the idea of loosing her mother's final possession, left to her so many years ago. And then it happened. Like a flash of lightning, a rainbow shot through the dark clouds, casting it's way after the hat. Within the blink of an eye it returned, the form of Dashie dropping several hooves away from the baffled farm pony, a Stetson firm in her teeth.

"Hey, Applejack," the pegasus spoke through gritted teeth, "How've ya been?"

Something seemed off. Applejack half expected Dashie to barrage her with questions, asking why she left, and where she was going, and asking if they could snuggle some more later. However, Applejack was not one to question good luck.

"To be honest, the last few days have been pretty strange, but..." AJ couldn't help but notice how the cyan beauty just sat there, starring at her, instead of dashing to her side and wrapping a warm wing over her shoulders to shelter her from the wind. There was no way Dashie would pass up a chance to be closer to her. "are you comin' over?"

"Right!" Dashie seemed to snap out of some trance, trotting over to AJ's side and dropping a wing over the mare, "of course!"

Dashie allowed the Stetson to drop from her mouth, and onto the ground before them. Now that Applejack thought about it, there weren't many ponies willing to fly into a storm just to make sure she was safe, let alone, use their bodies to shelter her from the wind. Even if Dashie wasn't Rainbow Dash, at least her heart was in the right place. Turning to face her partner, Applejack began leaning forward, their lips growing closer.

"I love you, Dashie,"

As their lips connected, Applejack knew what to expect. A soft, gentle touch, in which she could almost feel the tenderness with which Dashie cared for her. A beautiful, tender love in which she would do anything for Applejack.

But it was not what she received.

Instead, the kiss was sudden, and fierce. Dashie's lips pressed against Applejack's with a spirit and force she had not experienced in days; since before the split. Before Applejack even knew what was happening, the cyan Pegasus was in control, knocking the farm pony onto the soft, cold earth below her. Pressing down again, Applejack was pinned as the Pegasus explored her mouth gleefully.

And then it was over, before she even knew what hit her. Applejack was left with her back against the grass, staring breathlessly into two strong, beautiful magenta eyes.

"D-Dashie?" AJ managed to squee.

And then, everything changed, as a voice broke through the wind from somewhere in the distance. A familiar, fragile voice. "Applejack? You out there? AJ?"

Dashie's voice was unmistakable, coming from the direction of the farm house.

"Horse Apples!" Rainbolt launched herself from her position atop of Applejack and into the air, dropping two tickets into the brim of Applejack's Stetson. And then, in a sudden flash of light, she disappeared into the storm.

Applejack sat alone, and confused.

"There you are!" Dashie bolted up the hillside and landed beside her love, a wing delicately drooping over the orange ponies shoulders. "I was so, so so worried when you were missing this morning, and Big Mac told me you had wondered into the storm! It's gunna get pretty bad soon!"

Turning to Dashie, Applejack smiled weakly. "Sorry, hun, I just needed some air."

'Ah can't tell her about Rainbolt being here.'

"Is everything okay?"

"Actually..."

Without a second thought, Applejack leaned against the innocent Pegasus, pressing her lips against her prey's. Immediately Dashie cheeks lit cherry red, as AJ pressed her assault, forcing the Pegasus against the ground. And yet, somehow, Dashie's kiss remained soft. Innocent. Loving, not lusting. Despite the excitement excited by the surprise kiss earlier, something about Dashie's just felt... Right to the farm pony.

"Yeah," Applejack rolled from Dashie's petrified body, gigging as she descended the hill towards the farm house. "I think I'm alright, but... Well, I kinda wanna just go home and snuggle."

With a happy bound to her step, Dashie followed Applejack back home, unaware of her counterparts surprise visit.

"Rainbolt!" Spitfire's voice rang through the wooden door, and into the newest Wonderbolt's room, soon echoed by an assault of loud knocking against the wooden frame. "Come on, We're almost on!"

"I'll be right there," the star responded thoughtlessly, distracted by the image in the mirror before her. Herself.

Even despite her sudden visit to the orchard, and her disguised meeting with Applejack... Something was still missing. She was so sure it was the physical contact, the thrill of having Applejack's body longing for her own, but now she wasn't so certain. Even being there, on top of the target of her affection, it felt... wrong. There was no other way to describe it.

No, Rainbolt wasn't in love with Applejack's touch, she had decided that much. What she longed for, more then anything, was simply to hear the orange earth pony say;

"Congratulations, you did it."

Was it possible that when Rainbolt and Dashie split, a small part of Rainbolt still loved Applejack? But the only way that could ever happen, was if... If...

Rainbow Dash's dream of becoming a Wonderbolt... Was inspired by her dream of impressing the love of her life. Applejack.

With a sigh and a heavy heart, Rainbolt stood, and made her way towards the stadium, in high hopes the Applejack would be among the audience cheering her on.


	7. Chapter 7

Mending a Broken Rainbow- Chapter Seven

With a loud creak the old, worn wooden door to Applejack's room slid open, and one after another Dashie and AJ entered. Golden rays of evening light filtered throughout the room as the day met the night. The two were quiet, and sluggish. Applejack made her way towards her desk, Dashie straight to the oh-so-appealing bed.

"Whew!" The cyan Pegasus hit the bed with a silent flop, and breathed out a heavy sigh. "I'm pooped! I can't believe you manage to do that almost every day! My hooves are killing me."

"Ya get used to it," Applejack giggled back.

The farm pony rested her beloved Stetson upon the desk before her, and just as she was turning to her filly-friend, a glint caught her eye. Doing a double take, Applejack saw two thin slips of paper slipped into the brim of her hat. Curiosity swept over the orange earth-pony, and she quickly moved closer to investigate. Out stretching a hoof, AJ grappled the targets of her attention, and raised them to her eyes for examination.

Tickets. Wonderbolts tickets. Had Rainbolt left them, during her... Visit? Did Rainbolt want Applejack to come to Canterlot?

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing," Applejack spoke, and tucked the tickets back into their place.

Spinning on place, she spotted the target of her affection.

Dashie lay outstretched, hooves flung in every direction, and wings erected to either side. The pegasus's eyes had slipped closed, and her face had twisted into a silly mix between exhaustion from the day's work in the orchard, and pure bliss from finally settling down for the night. With a spring to her step, Applejack approached the foot of the bed an found a place to rest her plot.

"Listen," Applejack pocked one of Dashie's hooves playfully. "I've been thinkin' lately..."

"Uh-oh!"

"Oh shush!" AJ attempted to push her friend from the bed, but the Pegasus refused to budge. "Seriously, I wanna talk to you about this. It's important!"

"Oh?" A single cyan eyelid slid open, staring up to the backside of the farm pony. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothin' like that, silly!" Applejack giggled again and fell back onto the bed, landing in the warm embrace of her filly-friend. A wing quickly found it's way around her. "It's been pretty crazy lately. I was thinkin' we should get away for a bit? Kinda like a vacation."

"A vacation?" Dashie squirmed to find a more comfortable position, all the while keeping her hold on AJ.

"Yeah, y'know, like a date of sort."

Silence conquered the room. Taking a quick peek to the side, Applejack saw that once again the pegasus's eyelids had decided to take a rest. Dashie's chest rose and fell dramatically with her breath, lifting Applejack with it. After a moment of intense thinking, Dashie shot strait up, a gigantic pearly smile painted across her lips!

"That sounds like a fantastic idea!" Dashie rolled over, on top of Applejack and placed a soft kiss on the farm mare's nose. "Where were ya wanting to go, exactly?"

"Canterlot."

"What?" Dashie lowered herself until her head rested upon AJ's collarbone, tucked into the nape of her neck. "Why Canterlot?"

"We could go visit some of our friends at the castle, or just explore the city together!" Applejack's hooves began to forcefully rub the pegasi's back, forcing happy moans from Dashie. "Besides, Ah have some business to take care of there for the orchard. Shouldn't take more then a few hours, an' then Ah'll be all yours!"

"Mmkay..." Dashie spoke between sighs of relief, as AJ continued the massage.

"Really?"

"Sure," Dashie's body fell completely limp, forcing AJ to support her. "Why not? I've been wanting to go there myself."

"Oh yeah?" the farm pony concluded her handiwork, and rested her hooves in the middle of Dashie's back. "Why's that?

"Rainbolt." Applejack flinched at Dashie's response. "I mean, I just kinda wanna meet her. Just a feeling I guess."

Once again, silence dominated the room; not awkward, but peaceful. Relaxing. From her place beneath the sleepy pegasus, Applejack attempted to free herself as to prepare for bed, but she was stuck. Sighing heavily, the farm pony gave up. There was no moving a sleepy pegasus when they were comfortable. The farm pony's eyes glanced around the room.

The sky outside was dark, with only the faintest remnants of daylight struggling on the horizon; a loosing battle. Usually at this time of night the room would be filled with the scent of apples, as it always was, and yet tonight was different. Having Dashie resting so close to her nose, AJ could smell only the scent of sweat. Under any other circumstance, disgusting. However, something about the scent of one's lover was simply intoxicating.

After a moment, the pony's eyes drifted to her desk, to her signature Stetson, and then to the two golden tickets tucked into it's rim. If Dashie wanted to go to Canterlot to meet Rainbolt... Applejack could make that happen.

"Yeah," Applejack rand a hoof lovingly through a certain rainbow mane. "Ah'm sure we can make that work."

Instead of a response, Dashie let put a happy yawn, and tucked closer into the farm pony. The chilly evening breeze simply gave the pegasus even more reason to get as close as possible, not that she needed it. Something about Dashie's innocence... it stung Applejack in the heart.

She had to tell Dashie. About Rainbolt's visit. It was un-fair if she didn't, wasn't it?

"L-listen darlin'," Applejack's voice trembled as she worked up her courage. It was not in her nature to lie, or to hide the truth. "Ah wanted to tell you somethin'..."

AJ's heart began to beat faster in anticipation of her next few words, to be chosen with upmost caution. Dashie was fragile, easily hurt, and quick to jump to conclusions. If this conversation didn't go right, Applejack may not be enjoying this sweet embrace for some time. Dashie began to stir, and Applejack awaited her response...

...

...

But it never came. In it's place was a loud, obnoxious snore.

"Sigh... Probably for the better anyways."

The two filly-friends awoke early the next morning, and made a quick departure from the Apple family farm. They made quick time through Ponyville, refusing to stop along the way to the train station. To their delight, the two caught the morning train, and by noon they were on their way to Canterlot.

Two days. That was how long the train sped forward, through night, and day. Service on the train composed of three daily meals, brought to passengers by servers at scheduled intervals each day. The ride was long, and tiring. On the dawn of the third day, the sun brought with it on the horizon the silhouette of the great capital city. By the time Dashie and Applejackk touched down at Canterlot station, they were glad to have stable ground beneath their hooves once again.

-  
"Well," Applejack stretched her legs as she stepped onto the station platform, taking in the scene around her. Dashie was quick to follow her lead. "It certainly is as busy as Ah remember."

The train station was a hotspot for traffic in Canterlot, even in the early mornings. Buisness ponies ran here and there, suitcase-like saddlebags bumping against their hips as they hurried along. Several run down earth-ponies sat in the middle of the station, dressed in rags, and playing happily on their small collection of instruments. No one minded, though. If anything the music added a small tinge of joy to the otherwise overwhelming setting.

"So," Dashie stepped up beside AJ and allowed a wing to lazily fall atop the farm pony. "Where to first?"

"Actually," Applejack said," if ya wouldn't mind Ah'm gunna try to go take care of that business for the orchard, now. That way we won't have t' interrupt our trip later, right? Would ya mind headin' on down to our hotel, and waitin' for me there until I come back later? Ah promise Ah won't be too long."

"You sure you don't want me to come along?" Dashie glanced around through the crowd. "There are some pretty shady characters here in Canterlot."

"Ah'm sure," AJ planted a light kiss on Dashie's cheek. "You'd be bored half t' death, with all that business talk."

Slowly, Dashie retracted her wing from AJ's back, and returned it to her side. "Well, alright. If you say so."

"Thanks, hun!" AJ made a quick second kiss before she began walking in the direction of downtown Canterlot. Shouting over her shoulder, "I'll be back soon! Wait for me!"

It didn't take long for the farm pony to loose herself in the crowd, any chance of looking back and seeing Dashie long gone. She walked, block by block through the streets, keeping a steady pace. As she passed by shops, despite being to Canterlot before, she was still amazed by the cultural difference between the capital city and Ponyville! From simple clothing shops to corner store bakeries, everything in the royal city had been designed as if the princess herself was living there.

In all honesty, Applejack did not see what was so appealing to it. The city was like a labyrinth, and to those who did not live there, finding anything was nearly impossible. Nearly. One thing stood out, above the crowd and above the city itself. No matter where one was, he or she could always see the spiraling, snow white towers of Canterlot Castle, built into the side of a mountain and ever reaching up into the sky, beckoning for attention. At the top of the tallest tower sat a golden dome, where the princesses themselves restlessly watched over their kingdom.

Lucky for applejack, her 'business' was taking place in the tower itself. Turning towards the royal castle, the orange mare began to pick up her pace. After all, she didn't want Dashie to get suspicious if she took too long.

After several minutes of intense crowd dodging, AJ found herself at the base of the steps to the castle. Trotting proudly up to the front door, she pulled to a stop at the sight of two armored stallion unicorns standing on either side of the giant, arch-like doors to the castle.

"Well howdy, gentlecolts," Applejack advanced up to the guards. "Might you please allow me by, I need speak to Ms. Twilight Sparkle, right away."

The guards did not answer right away. Instead, one of them sighed heavily, as if Applejack's presence was ruining his day. The other slouched against the stone wall behind him, clearly not paying attention to the situation. They looked like bored, lazy oafs.

"Name?" one of the guards asked more out of habit then actual interest.

"Twilight Sparkle. Ah need to talk to Twilight Sparkle."

The second guard chuckled lightly. "No, your name!"

"Ah!" AJ felt her cheeks beginning to redden. "Um, Applejack."

Immediately both of the stallions shot up from their slouched positions, eyes wide open and alert! One of them even went as far as to quickly check that his mane was in order.

"Ms. applejack, of course!" the first guard chuckled nervously. "the royal consultant has been accepting you!"

The second stallion turned, his horn beginning to glow in a faint pink aura, and with a similar aura encompassing the large door, he magically it open. Beyond waited the radiant hallways of the castle.

"She has?" Applejack stepped back, confused.

"Right down the hall," the guard pointed with his spear, keeping as upright and proud as possible. "And into the throne room, please. They will be with you shortly."

Another pink aura wrapped around the farm pony, pulling her through the golden doors. Confused, she turned to shout over her shoulder.

"They!?" The door slammed shut behind her, locking the orange mare into the desolate halls. "...alrighty then."

Without wasting any time, Applejack began her advance towards the throne room. Usually she would take her time, to admire the intricate design of the castle, but Dashie was waiting. After several attempts at turning, and getting lost, and asking passing guards for directions, she finally found her destination.  
Taking a deep breath in, Applejack outstretched a hoof to open the door.

But she was too slow. A purple aura erupted around the entrance's frame, and in the blink of an eye the doors exploded away, swinging open at a dizzying speed. There, sitting atop her throne, was the princess of the sun. Beside her, in an only slightly smaller and less intricate seat, was Twilight Sparkle in her uniform. That is, if you could call a flabbergastingly beautiful dress a uniform.

"Come in, Applejack," Celestia smiled sweetly at the most honest of her six heroes. "Hurry, now."

AJ did so, trotting in and stopping in a spot not far from the base of the throne.

Twilight was next to speak. "Finally, you are here! We have a lot to talk about!"

"Whad'ya mean?"

"Is Dashie with you?" the princess spoke in a quiet tone.

"No," Applejack felt a twinge of guilt at the thought of her lie. "But she is here in Canterlot. Should I go get her and come back?"

"It..." Celestia paused for a moment. "It would be better to have this conversation without her. Now tell me, Applejack, what is your standing on the situation with my daughter? Or... daughters?"

"My opinion?" Applejack looked down to her hooves, pondering her next words heavily. "Ah'm not sure. At first Ah thought it was perfect; a solution! But now... Ah'm just not so sure."

Twilight Sparkle once again broke into the conversation. "What do you mean?"

It was as if Celestia and Twilight were simply speaking for one another. It was weird.

"She's so different now!" Applejack's voice was beginning to shake a little. "Dashie, I mean. There's no doubting that she loves me, but sometimes it seems like all she loves is me! It's smothering."

"I see." Celestia's head hung down for a moment. "I suppose you have a very important decision ahead of you then."

"What's that, princess?"

"Twilight and I," the princess glanced over to her pupil, who smiled happily in return. "We have discovered the means to put Dashie and Rainbolt back together. To reassemble Rainbow Dash. However, with magic this complicated, we may only have a day more, two at maximum, before the separation is complete, and irreversible."

"That's great! How do we-" a wide smile dominated Applejack's face, but it was quick to disappear. "Wait, but what if they are happier this way? What if they don't want to go back together?"

"That is a possibility," Twilght's turn again. "And it could mean that asking them could only strain an already strained relationship." The room fell silent for a moment, before the unicorn continued. "However, what happens if in a few days you find out that they do need one another, but it is too late because you never asked them; never gave them a chance?"

The room became void of sound, as all three present contemplated the weight of their actions in the next twenty-four hours. However, Applejack was quick to make her decision.

"You're right," Applejack said. "Ah suppose it's worth the risk."

"I could come with you?" Twilight's expression softened. "Help explain the situation to them?"

"Thanks, Sugarcube," Applejack began to turn slowly. "But this is something I have to take care of. This was my fault, after all."

Celestia nodded. "You must hurry away, then. There will be time to discuss with us later, but my daughter's chances dwindle with the minute."

"Thank you," Applejack began towards the exit, speaking over her shoulder. "Ah hope Ah'll be seeing you two real soon!"

Applejack trotted quietly down the hallway of the hotel. It wasn't the nicest hotel in Canterlot, but it was plenty fancier then any in Ponyville! Red carpet laced the floor of the halls, and the walls had been decorated in all kinds of fancy art pieces that Applejack would never understand the importance of. Instead of the dangling light bulbs that would illuminate a Ponyville hotel, the light came from over exaggerated fixtures every ten hooves or so.

"379... 381..." Applejack spoke out room numbers as she made her way towards her mark. "Ah! 383!"

Swiping a small plastic card through the door's electronic lock system, the farm pony received a satisfactory click, and the door buzzed as it opened. The room was bigger then AJ thought it would be. A chandelier hung in the centre of the room, casting a soft light across the room's delicate design. The interior reflected the hallway, the only difference being the presence of furniture.  
At the far end of the room rested a gigantic red bed, on which, somehow, Dashie had maneuvered and rearranged to create a fort of pillows and blankets. Within the makeshift fort Dashie lay, belly down, happily humming with a book spread out before her. The door clicked as it closed behind Applejack, pulling Dashie from her trance.

"You're back!" Dashie launched to her hooves, collapsing the fort around her.

But she didn't care. Before Applejack could blink the cyan pegasus, with a fierce beat of her wings, propelled herself across the room for a full on collision with the farmer. Soon the two were tumbling across the carpeted floor, and when they finally came to a stop, Applejack was on top. Dashie stared at her, wide eyed and excited.

"How was your meeting?" Dashie's words hit Applejack right in the heart.

How was her meeting? Does she lie, and tell Dashie that it went well, and that she has successfully landed a new business partner? What if Dashie asks who, or about the specifics? The orange mare could say that it didn't go as well as planned, but wouldn't Dashie then want to know why not? No... surely by now Applejack was sick of lying. It was time to tell the truth.

"Oh," Applejack pushed herself from Dashie's stare, and stood from the ground. "it was... Well... Look we need to talk."

Dashie was quick to lift herself up, and return to Applejack's side. "Ooooh, I love talking with you! What do we need to talk about?"

Applejack avoided the question for a moment, and made her way over to the bed where she rested her flank. The giddy pegasus was quick to follow, blanketing AJ with her wing. However, before the wing had time to settle, Applejack maneuvered away to the other side of the bed so that she could look Dashie in the eyes. "What's wrong?" Dashie's smile began to fade, her perky ears faltering slightly. The smile became forced, as if she was trying hard to stay happy.

"Ah wasn't at a meeting today," Applejack said. "Ah was talkin' with Twilight, and the princess. About you, and Rainbolt."

"Oh." Dashie's ears flattened against her head, the desperate smile turning into a quivering, confused frown.

The pegesi's eyes fell to her hooves, soon followed by the rest of her body. Dashie curled her tail up around her legs, and her wings became a wall between the two lovers. Total isolation. When Dashie finally spoke again, it was a barely audible cry.

"Why?"

Whoever said that words could hurt more then any wound was right. Applejack's heart was screaming at her- pleading for her to comfort the delicate pegasus. Dashie's words- her hurt- stung like a poison tipped arrow into Applejack's breast.

But Applejack knew from the moment she left Canterlot Castle that this was going to be hard, and it was only going to get harder. She had to remain strong.

"Dashie, are you really happy? Are you okay with the way things are right now?"

"I..." Dashie had begun to cry. Heavily. "I don't understand! I'm happy as long as I'm with you!"

"Really?" Applejack scooted closer to the wing covered form before her. "There is nothin' you would change? Nothin' more you want from me, or from your life?"

"No." Dashie's wings softened, as her body began to simply give up. "I just... I want to make you happy. Do I not make you happy?"

"Well... No."

Applejack was taken back by the cruelness of her own words. How could she say such a thing when Dashie was obviously so hurt? Something, though, compelled the farm pony to continue.

"Not you alone. I don't want just Dashie, and certainly not just Rainbolt. I... I want Rainbow Dash."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry," Applejack crawled closer across the bed, laying down on her belly and placing two hooves on the cyan wing before her. "I do love you."

Dashie said something, quietly, but from beneath the muffling of her wings it was illegible.

"What was that, Sugarcube?"

In a heartbeat the pegasi's wings unfolded, and Dashie sat upright, eyes wide and bloodshot. Streams of tears spilled down her cheeks even as she spoke through muffled breaths.

"What can I do?" Dashie pleaded, placing her hooves on AJ's own. "There has to be something I can do! What did the princess say?"

"Well, there is one thing..." Applejack smiled sweetly. "But Ah'm not even sure if it'll work yet."

"Tell me!"

Dashie stared down Applejack, two bright magenta eyes full of determination. Nothing was going to stop her from getting what she wanted.

"Alright, but we don't have much time," Applejack said. "Get ready, we're going to the Wonderbolts show tonight."

"Why?"

"I'll explain on the way."


	8. Chapter 8

Mending a Broken Rainbow- Chapter Eight

Rainbolt sat alone in her room at the Wonderbolt Stadium, as she had grown accustomed to over the last several days. She was there, at the very center of her dreams, so why... why had she spent the last several hours laying in her bed, with a photograph laid out before her. A photograph of a perky orange earth pony, showing off a pearly smile.

"Rainbolt?" the door to the star's room creaked loudly, allowing a bright stream of light to pierce the lair's darkness. "Rainbolt, can I come in?"

"Yeah."

Spitfire didn't hesitate to push her way through the doorway, and flip on the closest light switch, forcing Rainbolt to cover her eyes as they adjusted. The dark yellow pegasus approached the bed cautiously.

"What's up with you lately?" Spitfire continued forward. "I've hardly seen you outside practice. Are you doing alright?"

"I... I don't know," Rainbolt, eyes adjusted, pulled back her hooves to reveal a set of teary eyes. "I'm confused."

"About what?" the fiery pegasus lifted herself onto the bed, and scooted up beside Rainbolt. "Maybe I can help?"

Rainbolt remained quiet for a moment, continuing to stare at her picture of Applejack. However, she knew that nothing good could come of simply sitting there silently. She had to say something, anything, or Spitfire would never leave her alone. With a heavy sigh, the athletic half of Rainbow Dash spoke.

"I'm here. I'm a Wonderbolt. It's everything I ever wanted, so why..." Rainbolt placed the photograph in front of Spitfire. "Why do I still miss her? Why do I still wonder how she is doing?"

Rainbow turned her gaze upward, expecting a look of understanding, or support from her hero. Instead, a full-toothed grin filled the captain's face.

"Awww," Spitfire giggled. "You're in love with her!"

"What?! No, I'm not!"

"Yes," Spitfire punched Rainbolt's arm to shut her up. "You are. Maybe not with being with her, or spending time with her, but you love her. She's part of who you are."

"But..."

An image of Dashie floated into Rainbolt's head. It was Dashie who was supposed to be in love with Applejack, not Rainbolt! No, she was to become the next amazing Wonderbolt, and lead a life separate from the farm girl that still haunted so many of her thoughts. Why was nothing going as planned...

Spitfire spoke up again, pulling Rainbolt from her thoughts. "Did I ever tell you why I joined the Wonderbolts? Or Soarin? Or the rest of our team?"

"No," Rainbolt questioned where this was going. "Why did you join?"

"I wanted to join to show the world what I'm made of. I wanted to prove that nothing could stand in my way. Soarin? He did it for his family; wanted to prove that even a young filly from a poor background could rise to the top."

"I don't see what this has to do with me though," Rainbolt sighed.

"My dream," Spitfire continued, ignoring Rainbolt's statement. "Is based in my love for performance. Being a Wonderbolt would mean nothing to me without the audience! The cheers, and the smiles, and all of the little fillies out there who want to grow up to be just like me one day. Soarin's dream is based on his family. He loves what he does because he knows his family comes to every show, and he strives to make them proud."

"So..."

"So," Spitfire nudged Rainbolt in the ribs. "Let me ask you, why are you here? Who are you trying to impress?"

"I-" Rainbolt stopped, her eyes falling upon the sweet emerald orbs in the photograph before her. "Oh."

It wasn't that Rainbolt was in love with Applejack; that much she was sure of. The reason the cyan pegasus wanted to see Applejack so badly was something deeper, and more profound. She didn't want to hold the farm pony tight, or lock lips romantically under a setting sun. It was never Rainbolt's dream to hear Applejack say that she loved the pegasus.

All that Rainbolt wanted was to hear the simple words, 'Good job, Sugarcube.'

After all, it was true that Dashie and Rainbolt represented two separate loyalties, but the one thing they forgot was that both Dashie's dream of living a happy, romantic life, and Rainbolt's end goal of being the most beloved flier in all of Equestria, originated from the same place.

Wanting to make Applejack proud.

* * *

The Wonderbolt's stadium exploded with excitement and cheering one hour ago, and not once had it faltered since. If anything, the roars and cries only grew in volume with each passing minute. The open-roofed stadium had happily accepted the glossy blue sky above for quite some time, allowing sunlight to filter about the audience, though the vast sky had just begun to morph into darker shades of the night.

With one final explosion of fireworks, and fancy aerial maneuvering, the performing pegasi pulled their show to an end.

As the crowd began to disperse, two ponies remained seated. One an orange farm pony, hidden beneath the brim of her signature stetson; the other a cyan pegasus that mimicked the newest addition to the stadium team. Quietly they waited, watching as one by one those around them disappeared, until only they remained, basking in the moonlight.

Applejack spoke first, a worried scowl visible. "Are ya sure ya want to do this, Sugarcube? Ah understand that it's a lot for me t' ask..."

"Not at all," Dashie rose, erecting her wings into the chilly night air. "If you feel this will give us a better chance at saving the complete me, then I'll do it. Although, it would probably be better if you weren't here when it starts, just in case."

"Ah know," Applejack sighed. "Ah'll be at the palace, waiting. Just promise me you'll come back okay, Ah couldn't stand loosin' the both of you."

"Promise."

With a quick peck on the cheek, Applejack made her departure. The stadium suddenly felt very lonely. Dashie patiently waited, eyes scanning all around her, waiting for the last of the audience to disappear behind the stadium wall. Once they were all gone, Dashie made her move.

Her heart beat picked up quickly in anticipation of what was to come. The pegasi's plan, carefully plotted and even more delicately put into motion, sat on the balance of the tip of a knife. One wrong move, and she was doomed.

Slowly Dashie began to rise into the air, distancing herself from the stadium seating and making her way to the centre of the green field of grass below. As she neared the soft earth, the flood lights that had kept the performers illuminated after the sun fell clicked off, one by one. Within seconds Dashie was surrounded in darkness, her ears filled only by the sound of a beating heart.

By now Rainbolt would have made it back to her room, and upon her return discovered a small message, written in cyan ink and left on her bed. The note, of course, hoof delivered by Dashie herself during the show, would demand her quick return to the stadium, where Dashie now awaited. Statue still the fearful pegasus waited, contemplating the consequence of her actions.

"Dashie?" the voice echoed through the stadium, accompanied by silver rays of moonlit as they penetrated the cloud cover. "What are you doing here? Where is Applejack?"

The voice came from behind the now shaking Dashie, who hastily turned to the one addressing her, eyes focused to her own hooves.

"Rainbolt," Dashie made eye contact.

For a moment neither moved, the two halves of Rainbow Dash mirroring each other. Two wide sets of glassy eyes, challenging the other to so much as blink.

"Look," Dashie put a hesitant step forward. "We need to talk. Applejack sent me to-"

"Applejack sent you?" Rainbolt spoke acid, making her own hasty advance into the stadium field. "Why not just come herself!"

"B-because you and I need to talk."

"Yeah," Rainbolt quickened into a trot. "We do!"

The Wonderbolt closed the distance between the two faster then Dashie anticipated, and in a single deadly swipe Rainbolt swung a hoof at her blood sister, the weaker pegasus just barely rolling out of the way.

Coming out of the dodging tumble, Dashie shot Rainbolt a horrified expression. "What are you doing!?"

"You ruined everything!" again Rainbolt swung, this time connecting cleanly into Dashie's side, sending her skidding across the stadium floor.

Dashie's plan was not going as well as she hoped. Struggling, the cyan pegasus stood, coughing heavily several times. "What are you-"

A second crack of pain erupted through Dashie's rib cage as she once again tumbled across the grass. Definitely not going as planned.

"Two loyalties," Rainbolt spat as she approached the limp silhouette in the night. "Two separate paths. So why, why do I still love her! Why did Applejack choose you over me!"

As Rainbolt neared for her third assault Dashie's wings blasted out from her sides, carrying her into the sky. The air felt colder then before, forcing Dashie's muscles to fight just to stay airborne.

"Wait!" Dashie pleaded. "Listen to me!"

"I hate you!" Rainbolt exploded into the air, quick after her target.

It was true that words could hurt worse then wounds, especially when it was one's other half saying them. Dashie's heart twisted inside her chest, the very idea of fighting with Rainbolt causing her to feel sick. Dashie looked up to the Wonderbolt, and loved her as she did herself.

Rainbolt didn't seem to share the feelings.

With a sickening crunch the two collided, Rainbolt capturing Dashie in her grasps.

"Dammit, 'cough', listen to me!" Dashie swung out instinctually, slamming three consecutive hooves into Rainbolt's chest, forcing the Wonderbolt to the ground. "You're wrong!"

"It," Rainbolt struggled to a standing position. "Is," her wings shot out like bullets into the cold night air. "On."

"Uh-oh." Dashie turned quickly, propelling herself into the sky, and away from the bloodthirsty Rainblot.

Immediately Rainbolt fell into pursuit, her powerful wings gaining speed with each consecutive burst until the wind began to cone before her. Several times the Wonderbolt fired in Dashie's direction, each time Dashie dodging by only a hair, all the while gaining altitude. Finally, as Rainbolt prepared for another assault, Dashie stopped, and began a free fall.

"You're not getting away from me!" Rainbolt's threat echoed through the stadium as she turned, and fired herself down towards the Earth. Faster. She just had to go faster. A little faster, and-

A thunderous explosion filled the night as Rainbolt broke into a Sonic Rainboom, deadly and hate filled. And yet, it wasn't enough. Seeing only red, she attempted to keep excelling, to capture her prey.

Then, at the last moment, just as Rainbolt's hooves were about to close in around her twin, Dashie turned and dodged out of the way, just in time to avoid being caught...

And to avoid hitting the stadium floor.

Rainbolt, in her rage-filled burst of speed, was not so fortunate as to have the time to stop.

CRACK!

Rainbolt's form liquified against the ground below, with enough force to blast away the dirt and create a small crater. By the time the dust cleared, it was clear that Rainbolt wasn't getting up again.

Dashie stood still several hooves away, her heart having stopped for a moment. Before recognition of what had happened fully registered, stream of salty tears already ran hot across her cyan cheeks. Her body seized, un-able to move, her thoughts rushing by too fast to be tangible. It seemed as if a lifetime of pain and fear flashed through her mind before she was finally able to move, and yet she had made it to Rainbolt's twisted form before the dust had settled.

"NO!" Dashie crashed against her other half, forcing Rainbolt into a strong embrace. "NO! YOU CAN'T DIE!"

The pegasus's cries rang out through the stadium, begging, demanding an answer, but none came.

"Rainbolt?" Dashie whispered between heavy sobs into the Wonderbolt's ear. "Please... Rainbolt... Answer me!"

Her mind buzzing and eyesight blurred with tears, Dashie didn't know what to do. She rose from her spot, and began shaking her twin's corpse violently.

"You can't die!" she screamed, her voice cracking in pain. "You can't die! You can't die!"

Her words slurred as she yelled, transforming into incoherent blurbs of a broken heart. Rainbow Dash had seen many a deaths in her life. It was a part of life, coming and going, and many a times she had been burdened to bury a friend. But this was different. It wasn't just a loss of life...

It was like watching herself die, and knowing there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"You..." Dashie's voice fell to a whisper as her body fell onto Rainbolt's like a blanket, keeping the icy night it away. Keeping her warm. "...can't die..."


	9. Chapter 9

Mending a Broken Rainbow- Chapter Nine

Plip.

The first drop of rain struck against Dashie like a knife, reminding her that time was still ticking; that the world did not stop the moment Rainbolt hit the ground at top speed, in a blur of rainbow colors.

KABOOM!

A streak of lightning split the night sky overhead, illuminating the stadium for just long enough for a passing bystander to see the silhouette of a broken-hearted pegasus before she disappeared once again into the shadows of the empty Wonderbolt stadium. The thunderous ear-splitting 'krak' of sound was nothing compared to the continuous echo of breaking bones that swam through Dashie's inner thoughts.

Plip. Plip. Plip.

Like the poor cyan pegasus' tears the rain drops fell from the sky, each one an icy bite into her flesh. However, she did not move, nor run for shelter. She couldn't.

Plip plip plip plipplipplip.

She had to stay there- to block the icy embrace from reaching Rainbolt. Beneath her the limp form of Dashie's other half lay motionless, her feathers twitching in the late night breeze.

"Please…" Dashie whispered coarsely, her voice scratchy and tired from repeated shouts into the night. The loving mare's shoulders shook violently, matching her legs, threatening to give out at any moment. All strength had fled Dashie's body, leaving her an empty, lifeless shell as she watched herself- or rather, the other half of her- die. "Please, just get up already."

KABOOM!

A new wave of tears streaked down her already tear-worn cheeks. Just as her eyes began to slide shut, a glimpse of movement caused them to fire back open. Rainbolt's wing.

"Rainbolt!" Dashie shouted again with newfound strength. "Rainbolt, please answer!"

Had she imagined it? A muscle spasm due to the cold air? Maybe Dashie really was beginning to lose her mind; who knew how this whole 'magical separation' thing worked. Was it not possible that when one half died the other would be forced to suffer similar fate soon after? Dashie's heart skipped a beat as the body twitched again, this one more violent. Then again. Next time it was one of Rainbolt's hooves, then another.

Rainbolt's eyes snapped open, darting left and right as she took in her surroundings.

And then the pain hit the athlete like a fearsome ocean wave hits a fragile sailboat. She screamed louder than the thunder, only causing herself more pain. Dashie stood in horror as she watched the scene unfold.

Rainbolt spun on the ground, attempting to stand but receiving only a flailing of uncoordinated limbs and pain. The more pain assaulted her, the more she struggled, her mind blurred and confused. Never in her life had Dashie seen something so horrifying, thinking of how willingly she would swap places with the crippled cyan pegasus below her. Finally snapping to her senses, Dashie knew that she had to do something to stop Rainbolt from hurting herself further. Only one option came to mind.

Finally granting her weary limbs rest, Dashie allowed herself to fall upon Rainbolt's body, pinning the other mare to the ground; in Rainbolt's condition she couldn't fight back.

"Stop!" Dashie shouted over another clash of thunder, and Rainbolt did, her eyes wide in incomprehensible fear. "Oh, thank Celestia you are alive! Please, never scare me like that again!"

"I-" Rainbolt's body continued to twitch uncontrollably. Her voice shook with it. "I can't feel my body! Oh, Luna, I'm so cold!"

"Shhhh," Dashie wrapped her forelegs around Rainbolt's body, maneuvering as to pull Rainbolt into a protective hug. "You're alive. That's all that matters. That's all that matters." There was no way to express the sensation of relief that flooded Dashie's thoughts. "Now c'mon. We have to get you to the castle. No more fighting."

Rainbolt's body was beginning to calm down, though Dashie knew it was not because the pain was going away. It was simply going numb. Rainbolt's eyelids struggled to stay open. "I can't- I can't- I can't- can't m- move my body. It won't list-en to me…"

"Then I'll have to carry you." Dashie was quick to move, managing to get Rainbolt's corpse-like body balanced on her back. Dashie's wings blanketed her clone from the rain as she began hobbling forward, towards the stadium exit.

Rainbolt had once again passed out; only the occasional brush of warm air against Dashie's back encouraging her to stay steadfast on her journey to the castle. Her legs shook dangerously, like they would snap under the added weight with each step the fragile pegasus took. She ignored the pain in her joints, and the temptation to just give up, lie down, and allow the night's embrace to claim the two identical souls. It felt like she had been walking forever, but Dashie had barely made it to the stadium exit. Canterlot castle was a shadow in the distance.

Once they got to the castle everything would be alright… right? After all, it's not like Rainbolt didn't want to become one again as bad as Dashie did. The Wonderbolt's display in the stadium only boosted Dashie's confidence in the idea that Rainbolt wanted her old life back just as much as Dashie did.

'One foot after the other,' Dashie told herself over and over again in her mind. 'One foot after the other.'

. . . . .

"They should be here by now."

Applejack paced across the marble floor of the castle throne room for the hundredth time, her pace quickening into a trot as her brain suggested rather unpleasant ideas as to Dashie's tardiness. "What if they got caught in the storm? Or- or what if they were attacked by changelings!"

Twilight sparkle sat patiently beside Princess Celestia's throne, once again glancing over a thick, leather-bound note book laid out before her. The throne was empty. The throne room's windows- pane glass snapshots of the great moments in Equestrian history- shoot as the quickly growing storm outside clashed against them.

"They'll make it," Twilight spoke in a tone that betrayed her belief of her own words. "Rainbow is like that. She won't let us down. On the bright side, nothing else can possibly go wrong, right?"

Princess Celestia, Twilight's mentor and idol, who was supposed to be preforming the spell that would fuse Rainbolt and Dashie into one once again, was absent from the assembly as well. She claimed it to be a last minute emergency, calling both herself and the princess of the night to a distant land to quell a misunderstanding of some sort. Twilight was quite confident that worse timing was impossible.

Twilight focussed in on her notes as her mind raced. The spell was too advanced. It was a long-shot to hope that even with the princess' combined efforts everything would go as planned, but this- this spell that Twilight had created without a chance to test- was far beyond the lavender unicorn's own capabilities. She didn't dare tell that to Applejack, though, as the farm pony paced back and forth continuously. When a strand of hope was all a mare had, Twilight dared not take it from her.

"And if they don't?" Applejack worried aloud.

"They will."

A loud knocking erupted from the large double doors at the opposite end of the throne room.

"Speak of the devil," a pearly grin filled Twilight's face. "What did I tell you, Applejack? Your excessive worrying was needless afterall."

Without skipping a beat Celestia's apprentice wrapped the doors in a purple glow, and pulled them open. Three royal guards entered, and Twilight's smile faded.

The royal guard, trained to be stone-faced and emotionless, all expressed great sorrow. Their manes had been flattened by rain, and each of them gasped in rapid, heavy succession, regaining their breath. Twilight did not waste any time; she teleported from her spot beside the throne to the entranceway before the three tired soldiers.

"What is it?" she cried. "What has happened? Did you find them?"

Applejack quickly trotted to Twilight's side to listen in on the conversation.

"We found them," the middle guard spoke quickly, his brows quirked in agonizing concern. "But…"

"But what!" Applejack blurted out.

"They were both pretty beat up, one of 'em in critical condition and the other out cold," the guard on the left spoke. The remaining soldier continued, "They're on their way now, but in their conditions we can only move them so fast without-"

He never finished his sentence as Applejack darted past, and into the castle hallways at top speed. Twilight was close behind her. AJ didn't stop for anything, not even for the front entrance doors, instead simply piling through them and into the icy night. She didn't even notice as the harsh rain began to pelt her back or as her muscles screamed in protest.

The city streets were bare, every sane earth pony, unicorn and pegasus having taken refuge in their homes for the evening. Appleack cried as she ran. She cried heavily, several times having to close her eyes to blink away tears as she ran. One thought dominated her mind, unrelentingly raining against her like the icy nibbles against her body. It was the same notion that had plagued her from the very beginning of this whole epidemic, and it was quite simple.

It was all her fault. It was her fault that Rainbow felt her loyalties contended, and Applejack's love for her questionable. It was her fault that, somewhere in the city, her closest friend needed her and yet AJ was not by her side.

It wasn't until Applejack was several blocks deep in unknown Canterlot neighbourhoods that another disturbing realisation dawned upon her. She had no idea where she was going.

"Augh!" the farm pony screamed into the night, slamming her hooves down against the paved street beneath her, before allowing herself to collapse under the harsh beating of the stormy night.

. . . . .

The gentle rattling of the chariot reminded Dashie of the train ride from Ponyville to Canterlot, the night of the Grand Galloping Gala. To this date, it was still one of her favorite memories. That night everything just seemed so perfect, and being there with her friends Rainbow felt like nothing in the world could ever separate them, nor there ever a time in which together they could not overcome any problem! It was perfect. Looking down from her seat in the chariot, and to the unconscious body of her other half, Dashie realized that it was only a dream, and like every other dream, she eventually woke up.

At least they were fortunate enough to have been found by a passing troop of the royal guard.

"Ugh…" Rainbolt stirred. A single eye opened, resting upon Dashie's face. "Where… Where am I?"

The chariot was large, with more than enough room for both of the Rainbows, as well as the pair of guards that accompanied them. Four more royal soldiers pulled the vehicle through the desolate city. On one side of the thing Dashie rested Rainbolt across the seat and her lap, across from them two statue like stallions watched, unsure of how to assist.

"Shhh," Dashie placed a hoof across Rainbolt's muzzle. "Save your energy. We are on our way to the palace, to see Applejack."

At the mention of the orange mare Rainbolt's eyes brightened, but dimmed again just as quickly. The Wonderbolt broke eye contact as she spoke. "Why? She already made it clear that she chose you over me. And who needs her, anyways!" Rainbolt coughed. "I was perfectly happy before you two came along again."

Rainbolt's façade of uncaring was broken as tears leaked unwillingly from her eyes. Dashie wiped them away, a loving smile filling her face. As great a liar as Rainbolt thought she was, she forgot that she was trying to lie to herself.

"Stubborn, that's what you are." Dashie giggled a little as she wiped a stray green strand of hair from Rainbolt's face.

She couldn't explain the feeling, but the knowledge that Rainbolt was okay made Dashie uncontrollably happy. Before she knew it, the loving pegasus' fore hooves were wrapped tightly around Rainbolt's shoulders. After a faint struggle Rainbolt gave up, and moved into the embrace. Rainbolt hadn't realized how violently she was shivering until she stopped, now paying attention only to the two heartbeats beating in perfect unison.

"You wouldn't listen to me," Dashie whispered into Rainbolt's ear. "Applejack chose me, yes, but she also chose you."

"…oh." Rainbolt's heart quickened, and to her surprise, Dashie's matched it. "Wait, what!?"

With a single forceful push Dashie was removed, reluctantly, from the embrace. The two halves stared at each other, one smiling giddily and the other distraught in confusion.

"It's a long story," Dashie spoke softly, looking out the window to the silhouette of Canterlot castle in the distance. "However, it looks like we've got a ways to go, so… where to begin?"

. . . . .

Applejack lay helplessly in the rain.

Suddenly a flash of bright purple light exploded to the mare's right, and her gaze followed. There stood Twilight, her mane distraught and her expression quite crazy. In lighter circumstances AJ may have found it hilarious, but now was not the time for laughing or fun. The orange mare's glare lifted up to the cloudy sky, where, through heavy cloud cover, she could just make out the shine of the moon, nearly to its peak in the night.

They were running out of time fast, and there was nothing Applejack could do.

"Ah've screwed up," Applejack sighed, pushing herself to here hooves and then kicking back and forth in the puddle forming below her. "Haven't I, Twi?"

"Yes." Twilight sat.

"Ah've made more mistakes then Ah can handle," Applejack continued. "And… and Ah'm afraid that Ah can't take care of 'em in time. Not before midnight. Ah keep thinkin' it can't get any worse, and then it does!"

"Absolutely right," Twilight nodded. "You can't do this on your own. I'm sure getting lost in Canterlot didn't help any either." The lavender unicorn made her way forward, until she sat beside her friend. "But you know what? I think we work better under pressure anyways."

Applejack stifled a light laugh. Not a happy laugh, or a humorous laugh, no. The kind of laugh that hurts, and that one can only make when giving up hope. It was the kind of laugh one makes when they realize how royally doomed they truly are, but they've run out of tears, and it hurts too much to keep crying. It was that kind of laugh, and even then it was a weak one.

"What can Ah do, Twilight"

"Consider your options?" The unicorn placed a hoof across Applejack's shoulders. "After all, maybe having both Dashie and Rainbolt won't be so bad, right?"

AJ considered this for a moment. And then she shook her head violently.

"No," Applejack looked up to meet Twilight's eyes with a determined stare. "No, I can't give up! There has to be something- anything that I can do!"

"In that case," Twilight rose to her hooves. "Have you considered looking just down the road?"

Applejack turned to face down the street, and in the distance was a small light; a lantern fighting through the night, carried by a royal chariot. It was like a small flame had been lit inside of the orange pony's chest. As her whole body warmed her muscles began to feel good as new, and a new found vigor coursed through her veins. Before she could consider her actions, the orange mare was trotting forward towards the light. Twilight perused, slightly slower.

As they approached the chariot it screeched to a stop.

One of the doors opened, and Dashie emerged into the night air.

"Applejack!" the pegasus squeed, and darted forward with a swift flap of her wings, colliding into her mare-friend. "Oh, is it good to see you! But we have to get to the hospital- Rainbolt isn't doing so good."

Before Dashie could continue she was pushed aside by a frantic orange mare, who quickly made her way towards the open door. Her expression grew grim as she peered inside the transport. Twilight, finally catching up, trotted up beside the farm pony.

"How is-" Twilight gasped as her eyes fell upon Rainbolt. She could do nothing but spare.

If it wasn't for the beat up pegasus finally opening her mouth to speak, both Applejack and Twilight would have believed her dead.

"Could you quit staring," Rainbolt chuckled painfully. "You really know how to make a girl feel self-conscious." Rainbolt struggled to lift herself to her hooves, but quickly failed and fell.

Applejack was quick to jump into the vehicle, and to Rainbolt's side, propping the crippled pegasus up. "Sugarcube, what have ya done?"

"That," Dashie trotted up to the open door. "That is a long story. Maybe one best told from the confines of a nice, warm hospital room?"

Applejack could not have agreed more. However, just as she was about to voice her opinion, Twilight Sparkle cut in.

"No." They all turned towards the lavender unicorn, whose gaze pierced the rain clouds high above in the late night sky. "No, there is no time for that." She lowered her gaze to meet Applejack's emerald eyes. "We have to return to the palace- to complete the spell- now, or else we will be too late. Dashie and Rainbolt will be… well… Dashie," she glanced over to the kind, peaceful pegasus, "and Rainbolt," then to the Wonderbolt, "for good."

The sound of rain fall echoed through the empty streets.

"We have to get to the hospital," Applejack ran one of her fore hooves through Rainbolt's mane. "Rainbolt, she needs-"

"No!" This time it was the Wonderbolt herself who entered the argument so rudely, followed by a fit of coughing. "No… I'd rather die than be separated from you any longer. We… we have to do this. We have to try."

"Don't you worry," Dashie smiled at her blood-sister. "It isn't midnight yet." She turned to the unicorn beside her. "What now, Twilight? What do we have to do?"

"Now…" Twilight's horn emitted a purple glow that quickly wrapped around the four ponies. "Now we teleport back to the castle, and hope that nothing else goes horribly wrong tonight."

With a quick flash, they were gone.

The two royal guards, sitting in the carriage, who had witnessed the whole scene, glanced to each other with blank expressions.

"What just…"

"I have no idea."


	10. Chapter 10

Mending a Broken Rainbow- Chapter Ten

Celestia's throne room was quiet, and still. Outside, the thunderstorm raged on in the night, shaking the stained glass windows as the wind howled against them. The large decorative double doors to the room still stood askew, abandoned not long ago as Twilight and Applejack set out into the storm. Suddenly, everything changed.

A bright lavender light erupted from the center of the room, disappearing as quickly as it came, replaced by four ponies.

"We have to act quickly!" Twilight Sparkle trotted across the marble floor towards Celestia's throne, her steps echoing throughout the large chamber. "Guards!"

Applejack remained at Rainbolt's side, Dashie peering over her shoulder. For the time being it seemed like the Wonderbolt had once again passed out, her heavy breathing combating the sounds of the storm.

Applejack swallowed hard, tearing her eyes away from Rainbolt and towards Twilight. "What should we-"

Before she could finish, one of the smaller doors on the far side of the room creaked open, and three armored guards trotted in.

"Lock down this room," Twilight ordered to the guards, having reached the throne. Beside Celestia's seat, where the lavender unicorn had left it, was her spell book. "Make sure nopony enters. We cannot be disturbed."

The stallions nodded, and disappeared the way they came in. A magical aura lifted the spell book, causing it to float alongside Twilight as she made her way back towards her friends.

Dashie, made her way beside Rainbolt, opposite Applejack, spreading one of her wings across her twin and lying beside her on the marble floor. "What now, Twilight?"

"Now…" Twilight paused, glancing between the book and her friends. She had no idea, but she couldn't tell them that. "Listen, this spell has never been tested. I am not certain what will happen, or if it will even work."

The group fell into silence. Dashie and Applejack turned their attention to the cyan pegasus lying between them, struggling to hold on with each and every breath. The Wonderbolt twitched in her sleep, her face contorted as if some cruel nightmare dominated her thoughts. The time between each heavy breath was becoming longer.

"We don't have time to worry anymore." Dashie's wing tightened around her blood sister, trying to keep in as much warmth as possible. Her eyes rose to meet Twilight's. "It's now or never!"

"The unicorn nodded slowly, then turned her attention to the strangely quiet orange mare. "Applejack?"

"Ah'm ready." The farm pony reached out, taking Dashie's hoof in one of her own, Rainbolt's in the other. She met eyes with Dashie, who nodded. "We're ready. Just tell us what we have to do."

A loud crack of thunder caused Celestia's apprentice to jump.

"I…" Twilight levitated the book out in front of her, flipping it open to the page she had prepared. "I'm not totally sure. I don't know what will happen! What if I hurt you by mistake?"

Once again the sounds of the storm dominated as he ponies present each attempted to sort out the many thoughts running rampant in their minds. What if the spell didn't work? What if it only made everything worse? What if Rainbolt and Dashie were stuck, separated, forever?

After several long moments, Applejack took a heavy breath, straightened her back, and spoke.

"Cast the spell, Twilight." The farm pony tightened her grips. "Whatever happens, we'll handle it, together."

"Then here we go."

Twilight's eyes fell upon the text before her- her own spell, crafted over many hours of study- finally getting put to the text. As she read, her horn began to glow a ghastly purple. AJ watched, her attention darting between her pegusi and the unicorn, but nothing was happening. Suddenly another layer of color, darker, appeared around Twilight's horn. The unicorn grunted, as she remained focused.

Something was wrong, and Twilight knew it. Nothing was happening, but she could feel her strength being drawn away. Had she made an error? A poor calculation? For a split second, she allowed herself to look away, to look at the three ponies before her.

Dashie and Applejack were scared; it was clear in their expressions. However, even more so, they were brave. They were determined. There was no way Twilight could let them down. Frustrated, the unicorn cast her spell book aside, and instead focussed all thought on her friends.

Applejack watched as a third glow surrounded Twilight's horn.

And then, nothing.

Everything simply seemed to cease to exist. One moment Applejack was lying beside the loves of her life, in the castle throne room, preparing for Twilight's spell and whatever it had in store and the next the world around her simply disappeared, every sound and sight replaced with black.

Applejack didn't know how to react. She spun in place, looking for anything, but everywhere she looked the farm pony just found saw shadow. A quick glance to her hooves assured her that at least she was still real.

Only one thought crossed her mind. Twilight's spell. Something had gone horribly, horribly wrong.

"Hello?" Applejack called out hopelessly. "Hello, can anypony hear me? Twilight? Rainbow?"

However, before she could ponder the fact any further, a sound caught her attention. It was so quiet that at first AJ was uncertain if it was simply a figment of her imagination, but it persisted. She couldn't make out what it was. Turning in place once again, the orange earth-pony attempted to pinpoint the source of the sound.

"Hello?" her voice echoed in the darkness.

Then, once Applejack was certain that she was facing the right direction, she took a single step forward, and found the shadow beneath her hooves was at least solid. She took another step. Then another. Soon, she began a slow walk, and then a gallop. As she ran, the sound began to get louder.

After what seemed like a lifetime, the strange nightmare of a world pulled another trick out of its sleeve. The earth beneath AJ's feet began to take a form, a path of dirt lined on either side with grass, but the sight lacked color. It was as if the orange mare had become part of an old black and white film, and as she ran more of the landscape formed. Next were the trees, and then the fruit upon them. Apple trees, AJ would recognize them anywhere!

She continued to run, and before long Applejack came to recognize the location as that of her family orchard. The sounds continued to grow louder, until she could just barely make them out.

At first AJ simply thought she was hearing things. Too many things. Many sounds, mixed together like a mash-up f events all playing at once, but a few of the sounds stood out.

The cheer of a crowd. The giggle of a young filly.

In the distance Applejack saw color, and with a renewed effort doubled her pace. The transition from grey and colorless to bright green grass and life full apple trees caught her by surprise. The dirt beneath her hooves began to crunch as she ran. She was beginning to think the path would go on forever, until it abruptly stopped. Before her, the path dropped off dramatically, a clean cut into nothing.

Applejack had reached her destination, and she could finally make out the sounds. However, now they came from her left and right.

First, she turned to her left, and the sight playing out before her was perfect. A little ways off, in the middle of the orchard, Rainbow Dash, Apple Bloom and Big Mac were enjoying the sunlight, and playing games. Apple Bloom's laughter busted out as Rainbow and Big Mac teamed up to tickle her. Excited to join, Applejack took a step forward, excited to join, then stopped. Curiosity got the better of her, and the orange mare turned to see what the other sounds were.

A giant stadium sprawled out before her, opposite the orchard. Within, the Wonderbolts were performing a wonderful aerial show, Rainbow Dash leading them.

"No." Applejack felt her legs beginning to tremble. "No, no, no no no!" She turned, glancing between the happy family and the fantastic stadium. "No, I won't choose again! It isn't fair! I can't have one without the other! I won't!" Applejack fell to the ground, tears beginning to stream across her cheeks. "Not again…"

The sounds continued, but now they did not bring the farmer joy, only confusion and hurt. She listened, hopelessly.

But then another sound cut in, weak and muffled by the others. Crying. Applejack head shot up, her eyes scanning the nightmarish landscape. She knew she heard it. Listening closely, it came again, in muffled gasps and cries.

Applejack turned to face the sound, and found herself facing the cliff. However, she was sure that it was Rainbow Dash that she heard crying. Not Dashie, who played and laughed to her left, or Rainbolt who encouraged the crowds cheering to her right. It was the one and only Rainbow Dash.

And it was coming from somewhere far away in the shadows.

Applejack was unsure why she decided to step off the cliff. It seemed like a bad idea, with the chance of plummeting to her doom and all, but she did it anyways. She refused to stay behind and choose again, she needed to see the real Rainbow Dash.

And so she stepped off the cliff, and to her surprise she didn't fall. She was once again walking on the shadow. Another step. Then another. Before she knew it Applejack was trotting once again, towards the sounds of a broken heart. A quick glance over her shoulder revealed the stadium and the orchard fading away into the shadow. She kept running.

At long last, a new scene began to unfold; the Cutie Mark Crusader Clubhouse. Little did Applejack know, it was where it all started.

"How exactly is the element of loyalty supposed to decide..." It was Rainbow's voice. "Between being loyal to my dream, and being loyal to my love."

The words were daggers in Applejack's heart. She continued forward, nearing the tree house.

"Rainbow Dash?" Applejack called. She watched as a strange rainbow aura began to emit from the clubhouse.

The farm pony took in a heavy breath before walking into the tree fort.

Rainbow dash was there, wrapped up on the floor, her wings acting like a cocoon. The strange rainbow glow continued to emit from the pegasus's body.

"Rainbow," Appejack took a careful step forward, and the pegasus' head darted up from its resting place.

Rainbow Dash was a wreck. Her eyes bright red, worn from crying, the fur of her cheeks matted down from continuous salty assault. Even her usually perfect wings seemed a mess, feathers out of order, pushed to their limits.

"What-" Rainbow attempted to back away from Applejack, but ended up tumbling over her own hooves. "What are you doing here!"

"No," Applejack took another careful step forward, not wanting to scare the beautiful pegasus away. "What are 'you' doing here? Ah've been looking everywhere for ya, Sugarcube!"

"You…. You have?" For a moment Rainbow began to calm, her shoulders relaxing and almost taking a step toward her filly-friend, but then she stopped. Her body tensed again, and she continued to back away. "I- I haven't made a decision yet! I-"

"Shhh," Applejack continued her slow advance. "You don't have to make any decisions."

Rainbow Dash backed into the wooden planked wall of the tree house. "But you said…"

"It doesn't matter what Ah said." Applejack smiled warmly. She was almost close enough to touch her pegasus. "Ah was wrong. Ah'm sorry."

"But how could you love me, knowing my loyalties are crossed?"

Applejack stopped her advance, slowly sitting and staring into the cyan pegasus' beautiful magenta eyes. "You can't live with me, and give up on your dreams. I get that. However, I'd never let you peruse your dreams without me, either." Applejack extended a hoof across the wooden floor. "Do you know why, Dash?"

Rainbow was once again beginning to calm, and lower her guard. "Why" The pagasus reached to take Applejack's hoof in her own.

"Because Ah understand," AJ gave Rainbow's hoof a light tug, pulling the pegasus away from the wall. "My dream means nothin' without you, either Rainbow." Another tug, pulling her closer. "Ah love you, Rainbow! Everything about you!" Another tug. Closer. "Without you, a piece of my heart is missing."

The tears streaming down Rainbow's cheeks quickly changed to tears of joy, and she began to cry even harder than before.

"I- I-"

"Shhh." With a final forceful tug, Applejack pulled the fragile pegasus against her chest, allowing Rainbow to simply collapse into the farm pony's embrace. "It's okay, Ah gotchia Dash, and Ah ain't never lettin' ya go again."

"I…" Rainbow paused, deep in thought. She needed the right words. Slowly raising her eyes to meet Applejack's pools of emerald, the pegasus whispered between tears. "I felt so lost without you." The pegasus' wings shot out from her sides, to their full length. "Oh Apples, I don't know what I was thinking!"

The pair of strong wings fell across Applejack's shoulders, wrapping the two friends together as close as possible.

"Shhh."

The embrace was perfect. It had all the tender care, and loving qualities of Dashie, as well as the rough force and raw emotion of Rainbolt. It was a physical representation of what they both continuously repeated in their thoughts.

I love you. I love you. I love you so much.

"Hey, Apples?"

Applejack opened eyes that she hadn't realised were closed. Darkness. Rainbow's wings wrapped the two together like a cocoon, keeping out all light, all outside influence. It was just them, together.

"Yeah, Sugarcube?"

A tender hoof contacted Applejack's jaw, pulling her forward to meet Rainbow's kiss.

Perfect. Caring. Loving. Aggressive. Raw.

.

.

.

Applejack was unsure how long they were kissing for.

She didn't notice when the sound of rain on stained glass windows began to fill the room, or when the plank floor of the tree house was replaced with the marble of the Canterlot throne room. She didn't notice- or rather didn't care- When Dash went on the aggressive, pushing Applejack onto her back and allowing the Pegasus to explore the farm pony's jawline with kisses and nibbles.

"Uh, girls?"

Applejack and Rainbow froze, staring wide eyed at each other. Slowly Rainbows wings unfolded, revealing the grand throne room, and a similarly shocked looking lavender Pegasus.

Judging by the crimson shade of red that filled twilight's cheeks, the two lovers had been kissing for longer than they thought. Funny how time flies when in the embrace of love.

Twilight's eyes filled with tears, as Rainbow clumsily attempted to dismount her farm-filly.

"It worked!" Twilight pounced forward, knocking Rainbow off of Applejack and onto the marble floor in a tight hug. "Ogmygosh, it worked!" Twilight finished her hug, before backing up several paces. "How- how do you feel, Rainbow Dash?"

"I…" The pegasus casted glances left and right, up and down, her facial expressions mirroring her confusion. "Where am I!?"

Applejack, having made a partial recovery, maneuvered close to take one of Rainbow's hooves in her own. "Ya don't remember any of it?"

Rainbow glanced up to AJ. "I-" Then over to Twilight. "I don't-" The pegasus shut her eyes tight, rubbing the side of her head with her free hoof before once again making eye contact with AJ. "Sort of? I don't know, it's all a blur, like there are two sets of memories.

"I remember," she continued. "You and I were fighting, and…" Rainbow's eyes widened in horror and realisation. "Oh Celestia, what did I do!?"

A warm smile dominated AJ's face. "It doesn't matter now, Dash. It's over."

Applejack placed a quick kiss on the tip of Rainbow's nose, before turning to Twilight.

"I can't believe it worked!" Twilight squeed, clapping her hooves together. "I need to write to the princess right away! Besides, I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do. You are certainly welcome to stay here, in the palace tonight! I've already had a room prepared in anticipation."

"That's mighty kind of ya, Twilight," Applejack stood. "And… Thank ya. For everything."

"There will be time for that tomorrow," Twilight winked. "For now, Dash needs to get all the rest that she can get." A certain gleam filled Twilight's eyes that sent a shiver down Rainbow's spine.

"What?" Dash stood. "Why? Are there some weird side effects to your spell?"

"No, silly!" Twilight's smile was a little creepy. "Tomorrow we begin the tests! A magical pegasus! I'm so excited!" As Twilight turned to leave, one of Dash's eyes twitched. "Just holler when you are ready, and a guard will come escort you to your room."

With a sudden flash, the unicorn disappeared.

A warm hoof pulled Rainbow into a tight embrace. "Don't worry Rainbow, I'll be with you tomorrow." And then in a lower tone, "and I'm sorry in advance."

"Sorry?" Rainbow's worries returned. "What for?"

Applejack smiled lightly, a blush filling her cheeks as she avoided eye contact. "Well, I just…"

"Oh c'mon!" Rainbow Dash pleaded. "What is it!"

"I just…" Applejack turned, planted a hoof on Rainbow's chest, and knocked the pegasus over before laying on top of her partner. Leaning in, and with a light nibble on Rainbow's ear, "I don't think I'm gunna let you get much sleep tonight."

To be continued…


End file.
